Destinies Entwined
by Arwennicole
Summary: Being new in town can be nerve-wracking, living with a father you hardly know is just as stressful. But can meeting the girl everyone calls weird or a freak change Jaspers mind about staying in Forks? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Destinies Entwined

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ that is owned by Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Being new in town can be nerve-wracking, living with a father you hardly know is just as stressful. But can meeting the girl everyone calls weird or a freak change Jaspers mind about staying in Forks? AU/AH

Destinies Entwined

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

Jasper sighed as he hugged his mother. "You two really don't have to go" Renee insisted as she let him and Bella go.

"Mom we'll be fine. You go travel with Phil have fun," Bella insisted.

"I'll take care of Bells mom don't worry," Jasper assured his mother, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders.

They looked up when here was dinging over the sound system. "Flight 710 is now boarding," the woman announced. Over the PA system.

"That's you guys, call me when you get there," Renee insisted.

"We will," Bella answered.

Phil hugged his step kids with a smile. "Travel safely you guys," he told them. Jasper shook his hand with a smile.

"Take care of our mom," Jasper answered.

"Promise," Phil answered grinning.

Phil wrapped his arm around Renee as they watched the two teens board their flight.

When their plane landed in Seattle, Jasper and Bella got off the plane to see their dad there waiting for them. "Hey you guys," Charlie greeted

"Hey," they answered in unison.

A long silence fell on the three of them. "Let's get your things. My car is outside," he informed. They nodded as they followed their father to baggage claim. Sighing, the eldest Swan sibling moved his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the airport, finding his father's cruiser sitting outside the airport. Sighing, he put his things in the back of the cruiser. Bella got into the back of the cruiser while Jasper got into the passenger's seat.

During the drive, it was the longest, most awkward drive he had ever been on in his life. "When did you start playing guitar?" Charlie asked, trying to break the tension. Jasper glanced at his father.

"I've been playing since I was ten," Jasper replied.

"Oh…" Charlie trailed off.

Jasper bounced his leg up and down, just wishing the ride would be over.

When they arrived at the house, Jasper got his stuff out of the back of his car, going inside. "I cleared a shelf for you and Bella for the bathroom," he informed

"Oh…right…one bathroom," Bella commented.

Jasper cleared his throat as he followed Charlie into his room. Everything was the same since the last time he stayed in his room. "I put a computer in yours and Bella's rooms, so you two won't have to share," Charlie commented. Jasper sighed, he knew Charlie was trying.

"Thanks…" Jasper answered.

Charlie looked around. "Well alright," he commented before leaving. Jasper turned around as he opened his guitar case, sitting down on the bed to tune his guitar.

"Welcome to Forks," he muttered.

After the weekend, Jasper walked down the stairs to find Bella standing in the doorway waiting. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She tossed him a set of keys. "What are these for?" he asked.

"That truck in the driveway. Dad said he bought it off a friend," she replied.

Jasper smiled as they walked out of the house. "I guess living with Charlie won't be so bad after all," he commented. Bella laughed, nudging her brother.

Driving up to the school, Jasper stopped the truck and it backfired, having everyone in the parking lot stare at them as they got out. "Great, now we're spectacles," Bella commented. Jasper laughed as he closed the door, pocketing the keys.

"It'll be fine," he assured her smiling.

Bella walked with him up the stairs into the school.

As they walked around during the day, since they were both in AP classes in their old school in Phoenix, the classes they were in weren't so hard.

Jasper sat in his desk when he noticed a girl was glancing at him constantly through class. "Hi," she whispered while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hi," he answered.

She gave him a flirty smile. "I'm Lauren Mallory, this is Jessica Stanley," she informed

"Hi," Jasper answered while looking back at the board.

Tapping his pencil on his notebook, he tried to ignore the constant giggling going on next to him between the two girls. "Is there a problem Miss Mallory? Miss Stanley?" the teacher asked.

"No sir," they answered in unison.

"Eyes on the board please," he instructed.

The class became silent again until a note was tossed on his desk. Looking down, he opened it while the teacher's back was turned. "Want to join us for lunch?" the note read. Jasper grabbed his pen, clicking it open.

"As long as my sister can join," he wrote down before passing it back.

The girls were reluctant but they nodded in agreement.

When lunch rolled around, Jasper sat at the table. "Hey I'm Mike, this is Eric," the two guys at the table informed.

"I'm Jasper, this is my sister Bella," he informed.

"We've already met," Bella answered sitting next to her brother.

"And I'm Angela," a third girl informed as she walked up to the table.

"What brings you guys to Forks?" Mike asked.

Jasper took a sip of his soda that was on his tray. "Long story," Bella replied.

"Oh look, they're here," Lauren muttered.

"Who?" Jasper asked looking around.

"Them," Jessica replied gesturing to the door.

The two new students looked toward the door and four people walked in. "The blonde haired girl walking in is Rosalie Cullen. The big dark haired guy with her is Emmett McCarty. She's a total bitch and he just thinks he's the hottest thing on this planet," Jessica commented.

"Who's he?" Bella asked as the bronze-haired guy went into the food line.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, but apparently no one in this school is good enough for him," Lauren replied.

Jasper's eyes scanned over to the girl who walked into the line with Edward. "And her?" he asked. Jessica started laughing.

"That's Alice Cullen, she's a total freak," she laughed.

"Yeah she's totally weird," Mike put in as the rest of the table, except for Angela and Eric, started laughing.

"I think she's nice," Angela commented.

"You would," Lauren answered snootily.

"Actually I think all the Cullens and Emmett are nice people," Angela commented.

Eric wrapped his arm around the back of his girlfriend's chair. "Yeah Emmett's a cool guy," he put in. Jasper looked over at Alice as she walked by with her tray, talking in a quiet voice to Edward.

She was wearing purple ballet flats, gray leggings, a knee-length pale purple dress with pale pink flower print, and a dark purple sweater was over her shoulders. Her brown hair was long, hanging around her shoulders, and her green eyes kept scanning around the room. She was petite, she didn't even reach Edward's shoulder. "Hey Alice, why don't you come over here and tell us our futures?" Jessica called laughing.

Jasper and Bella saw Alice's face grow extremely red with embarrassment while Edward wrapped his arm around his sister while glaring at the group of people who were laughing. "Why don't you hoes go back to the brothel you crawled out from?" Emmett answered.

"Isn't that where you met Rosalie?" Mike asked Emmett.

They watched as Emmett went to walk over to the table when Rosalie grabbed a hold of his arm. "Emmett he's not worth it!" she hissed.

"Now you're whipped McCarty?" another student, James, asked as he sat down at the table.

"Go to Hell James," Emmett muttered before he grabbed Rosalie by the waist and they sat back down.

"Bella let's move," Jasper told his sister.

Bella nodded as they got up with Angela and Eric right behind them.

Once they sat down at an empty table, Jasper let out a deep breath. "What the hell was that?" Jasper asked.

"They have been slinging those kind of insults at Rosalie since last year and they've been mean to Alice like that since kindergarten," Angela replied.  
"But why?" Bella asked.

"No one knows. They don't talk much to other people. Can't say we blame them either," Eric replied.

Jasper looked over at the family at the table to see that Emmett had said something to Alice to make her laugh. Her smile was like a thousand suns to him, it lit up the whole room.

When lunch was over, Jasper walked into history class to find Alice sitting all the way in the back corner. He handed the teacher the slip he had to sign before going to the back. "Hi," he greeted with a small smile. She looked over at him with a surprised expression on her face.

Looking around, she saw that no one else was around before looking back at him. "W-Were you talking to me?" she asked. Her voice, ah her voice sounded like a beautiful melody to his ears. Chuckling lightly, he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Jasper Swan," he informed.

"I know," she replied.

Her face flushing, she looked back down at the sketchbook. "I'm Alice," she added quietly.

"I know," he answered chuckling.

Alice gave him a small smirk. "Welcome to Forks," she said quietly. Before Jasper could answer, the teacher started the class.

The class was boring, so Jasper would glance out of the corner of his eye, watching as Alice drew something in her little sketchpad. When the bell rang, Alice quickly stuffed the notebook in her backpack, getting up from her chair. As she went to leave, a student tripped her, making her drop all of her books. The students laughed especially when she fell on all floors onto the ground with small yelp. Jasper walked over, helping her gather her books. "Here," he murmured handing her, her stuff. Alice bit her lower lip as she took the books.

"Thanks," she answered.

He smiled a little. "You alright darlin?" he asked, his southern drawl revealing itself a little. She continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you," she answered.

He helped her up from the floor. "It's you…" she whispered. He gave her a quizzical look. "Sorry, I'm sorry I have to go," she told him hurrying by him and out the door. Jasper watched her leave, but couldn't help but feel confused about what she was talking about. Moving his fingers through his hair, he grabbed his books and went to meet Bella by the truck. The first day at Forks High School was a very interesting day.


	2. Constant Nightmare

Chapter 2: Constant Nightmare

Alice sighed as she sat in he backseat of her sister's car. "Alice are you okay? You're quieter than usual and that's not like you," Rosalie teased her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose," Alice replied.

She looked out the window watching as the scenery went by. "Hey how about we go to Port Angeles tonight? Get Liam new clothes?" Rosalie suggested. Alice perked up.

"Yes! Let's do that! There is a sale on baby clothes that Liam would look so adorable in!" she exclaimed.

"Yep she's back," Edward chuckled.

"Hey no dressing my boy in anything frilly even if it's in the boy section, just no," Emmett insisted.

Alice rolled her eyes a little when they pulled up to the house. Walking inside, Alice put her backpack on the floor. "Where's my favorite nephew?" she asked excitedly. Esme hushed her daughter.

"He's taking his nap," she replied.

Pouting, she still skipped upstairs and into the nursery. "Liam," she said in a quiet voice looking into the crib where the baby slept. He had his little hands resting up by his head. Rosalie walked in with a smile, standing next to her sister.

"I can't believe he's so big already," Rosalie commented.

She reached into the crib, carefully lifting her sleeping son up into her arms, careful not to wake him. "How bad was it today when we weren't there?" Rosalie asked concerned as she sat down in her rocking chair.

"Actually, it was only bad at the end when someone tripped me. History was actually…interesting," Alice replied.

"Why was that?" Rosalie asked.

"That new boy, Jasper, he was sitting by me today. I wasn't sitting alone," Alice replied.

Rosalie cradled Liam in her arms. "Be careful with that Alice, he could turn like some…other people," she commented, her eyes suddenly turning dark.

"Mind if I sneak in to see my girl and my son?" Emmett asked grinning from ear to ear.

Alice got up from the floor as Emmett walked over, kissing Rosalie deeply. "Okay I'm leaving," Alice commented walking out of the room. Skipping down the hall, she hummed as she went into her room.

Lying down on her stomach she kicked her feet back and forth as she started looking through brochures of all the fashion schools she wanted to go to. Just because the kids were cruel to her, she refused to let them break her. With Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward there, she knew she wasn't alone. "Hey," Esme greeted as she walked into her room. Alice glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "I see that you had a good day," she commented sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Yep, for once," Alice replied.

"What happened?" Esme asked, stroking her daughter's long brown hair.

Alice looked at her mother. "Someone outside of the family spoke to me and helped me. He's that new boy in town, Jasper Swan," she replied.

"Oh Charlie's son," Esme commented smiling.

"Yeah, he's so sweet and handsome," Alice replied dreamily.

The woman laughed at the dreamy look on her daughter's face. "I swear you remind me more and more of myself when I was young," she murmured as she brushed the bangs from her daughter's eyes. Alice looked up at her mother quizzically. "That dreamy expression, I wore that same expression when I first saw your father," she commented laughing a little. Alice grabbed her pillow putting it on her head.

"No not those kinds of stories about you and daddy," she groaned laughing a little.

Esme laughed before she pulled the pillow from Alice's hand, kissing the back of her head. "Dinner will be ready shortly," she informed, getting off the bed. Alice watched her go and let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back staring at her ceiling. Her mind started drift to Jasper Swan, the most handsome man she had ever seen. The only man who actually treated her with kindness. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh as she started daydreaming.

The next day at school, Alice got out of Edward's car to the evil stares from all the students. She could hear their constant snickering and name calling, but her eyes were searching for Jasper. "Alice, we're going to be late," Edward informed. She nodded as she followed her brother into the school.

Walking to her locker, she suddenly felt like someone was behind her. Turning around, she gasped to see Jasper standing there. "You scared me," she commented, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," he answered chuckling.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip. "How do like Forks?" she asked.

"It's alright. Too small for my taste," he replied.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed.

"May I walk you to class?" he offered.

Glancing over, she could see some of the girls from school giving her evil glares. "I'd like that," she answered smiling a little. Jasper offered her his arm, smiling she linked her arm with his and they walked down the hall.

During class, Alice was trying to write down a few notes when she felt someone poking her in the middle of her back. She turned around to see James Richards laughing to his friend Laurent. "What are you looking at freak?" he asked. Biting her lower lip, she looked back at the page in front of her. Just then the poking in her back started again, she turned around with a glare.

"Stop!" she hissed.

"We're not doing anything, sheesh," James answered sitting back in his seat.

"Miss Cullen is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

All of the students looked at her, making her face flush and looked at the paper. The teacher continued with the lesson while Alice tried to concentrate and not pay attention to the rest of the students.

After class, Alice was walking to her locker when she was suddenly cornered. "You really think you can get me in trouble Cullen?" James asked with a sneer.

"Let me through," she answered trying to go by him.

She let out a gasp when he grabbed her by her shoulder, shoving her against the wall again. "You'll leave when I tell you," he hissed. He grinned as he played with her long hair, lifting a lock to his nose taking in her scent. "French vanilla and cherries," he commented with a grin.

"James please let me through," she insisted.

James grinned as he moved his fingers over her jaw. "Sure thing babe," he answered backing up. Alice went to walk by once more when he grabbed her arm. "You just remember one thing Alice, you're mine. Always mine," he told her. She ripped her arm from his grasp before walking away.

Standing by her locker, she was trying to get her next set of books, her arm was starting to throb. "You okay?" a voice asked behind her, making her jump. Turning around, she saw Jasper standing there.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

"Was he bugging you?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"James," he replied.

Alice shook her head slowly. "Nope, nothing I can't handle," she assured him. Jasper saw the bruise forming on her arm.

"My God Alice what did he do?" he demanded, holding up her arm.

Alice pulled her wrist away. "Jasper, don't, it's nothing," she insisted.

"Nothing? Your arm is bruising up," he told her.

"Jasper don't get into something you know nothing about," she answered walking by him.

Jasper watched her go, standing there with a quizzical expression on his face. Moving his fingers through his hair, he let out a deep breath before going to his next class.

After school, Alice was walking to her car when she felt someone grab a hold of her hair, making slip on ice, and fall to the ground. The kids around her started laughing. "You should've seen that coming," a kid laughed before they started kicking her books around as they walked by her.

"Here…" Jasper murmured helping her gather her books.

"No you don't have to," she insisted.

"I want to," he answered.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, giving her a friendly smile. Alice smiled back before she looked over to see James on his motorcycle, giving her an evil glare. "I have to go," she said quietly. Getting up, she grabbed her books before hurrying over to Edward's car. Jasper watched her go before he walked over to the truck, waiting for Bella.

Later that night, Alice was sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself with tears in her eyes. Sniffling she wiped her tears from her face. "Alice why don't you say something?" Edward asked his sister, sitting down.

"No one will believe me," she replied with tears in her eyes.

Tears fell down her face. "James has money, his dad has power, no one will believe what he did," she sobbed. She let out another sob. "Why won't he leave me alone?" she asked. Edward hugged her tight. "Why does he keep wanting to do this to me?" she sobbed.

"He's a sick bastard that's why," he replied hugging her tight.

Alice buried her head into her brother's chest crying her eyes out. Edward rubbed his sister's back, kissing the top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Everything's going to be just fine," he reassured her.


	3. Threats

Chapter 3: Threats

Jasper sighed as he grabbed his backpack, noticing that Alice hadn't climbed out of the Volvo with Edward like she usually did. "Jasper, are you coming?" Bella called to her brother.

"Yeah," he answered following her up the stairs.

Bella glanced at the clock. "I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jasper walked up the stairs to the locker when someone grabbed a hold of his jacket, shoving him against the wall. "Well little Southern boy trying to put on the charm on my girl," James sneered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

James wrapped his hand around Jasper's throat. "You listen here, Alice Cullen is mine," he hissed. Before Jasper could react, James reeled his other fist back, punching him right in the gut. Groaning he doubled over in pain, wincing. "Alice is mine, no one knows it but that girl is mine," he hissed before throwing Jasper on the ground and kicked him in the side a couple of times. After one final kick, James and his friends laughed as they went off to their classes. Jasper clutched his ribs, closing his eyes tight.

Before Jasper knew it, he was waking up in a hospital. "Jazz?" Bella called, her hand on her brother's shoulder. Jasper looked over at his sister. "What happened? Mr. Banner found you lying in the middle of the hall," she told him.

"Nothing, I'm becoming as clumsy as you I guess," he commented.

"Jasper you have one broken rib and one cracked rib," Bella answered.

Jasper winced a little. "Unless you were trying to climb up the walls or something, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he answered.

Jasper closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Dr. Cullen said you have to stay overnight," Charlie informed as he walked in.

"Hm great," he muttered.

"Jazz what did you do?" Charlie asked.

"I tried to jump over the rail at school," Jasper quipped.

Charlie sighed. "My children," he commented. Bella kissed her brother's forehead before they left him alone to rest. Jasper sat back against the pillows, closing his eyes when he heard the door open. Reopening his eyes, he saw Alice standing there with a plant.

"Hi," she said quietly, smiling a little.

"Hey," he answered sitting up with a wince.

Alice walked over, placing the plant by his bedside. "I wasn't sure what to get you, I was wandering around the hospital gift shop for the last half hour. My dad came to get me after your dad and sister left," she babbled.

"Alice…" he started.

She bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "We can't be friends," she told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because, I won't let you get hurt or even killed because of me," she replied.

Jasper held his side, grabbing onto her hand with his free hand. "Alice, are you his girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she answered with tears in her eyes.

She let out a deep breath. "But I can't be friends with you either," she told him before moving to leave.

"Alice!" Jasper called to her, grabbing onto her arm.

Alice yelped in pain, making Jasper pull back. "Let me see your arm," he told her.

"No, I'm fine, just leave me alone," she answered.

Jasper held onto her wrist, pulling her sleeve up to reveal bruises. "Alice…what has he done to you?" he demanded. She pulled her arm back.

"Nothing, I slipped down the stairs last night that's why I wasn't at school today," she replied.

"I don't buy it. I bet your parents didn't either do they?" he asked.

She stared at him. "You don't know anything so don't try to act like you know it all," she told him.

"Alice you miss school, James beat the shit out of me in the hallway for just talking to you, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I can't tell you," she answered.

"Then why won't you tell someone who can actually do something about it?" he demanded.

"You don't know James' family. They practically control everything in Forks because of their money. No one would believe us, not even my father," she answered.

"My dad would," Jasper told her.

"Do you think that'll convince other people Jasper? No, it wouldn't, they would have to hear the words spew from his mouth what he has done and is still doing to me," she answered.

Jasper stared at her, holding onto her hand. "Alice…what has he done to you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," she whispered before leaving.

Alice practically ran back to her car when she saw James' truck approaching. Feeling her heart start to beat wildly, she unlocked her car, got in and sped off. James was sitting in his truck with an evil sneer on his face before driving off.

The next day, Alice was sitting in her secret spot with her knees up to her chest with tears in her eyes. She sniffled softly, rocking back and forth. She didn't want to lose Jasper as a friend, he was a wonderful friend. The only man that actually cared about her and wanted to learn more about her. Putting her hand over her eyes, she let out a small sob, her shoulders shaking.

When she arrived at school, she was walking alone in the empty halls. She was about five minutes late to her next class and just didn't have the ambition to go. She let out a gasp when someone grabbed her arm, shoving her against the wall. "Looking for someone?" James sneered.

"N-No…I was just thinking," she replied.

He grinned a little. "You're becoming braver aren't you?" he sneered as he gestured to the skin tight blue jeans, pink tank top, and pink button down sweater she was wearing.

"I ran out of clothes," she replied biting her lower lip.

"Hmm…you might be better looking than you led on," he commented grabbing a hold of her wrist.

Alice whimpered, trying to pull her hand away. "James please leave me alone," she whispered. He grabbed a hold of her chin.

"You are mine, Cullen, remember that," he hissed.

Alice closed her eyes tight, biting her lower lip. "Hey!" a voice called. James looked up to see Jasper walking over.

"Trying to be tough Swan?" he sneered.

"Leave her alone," Jasper answered, grabbing Alice's arm, pulling her behind him.

James glared, but then a grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry, she'll be mine again," he commented. He looked at Alice with a chuckle. "Since she will always be mine," he added. Jasper glared, watching as James walked away laughing. Alice held onto Jasper's arm, tears falling down her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly, sniffling. "Come on," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leaving the school.


	4. Jasper's Plan

Chapter 4: Jaspers Plan

Alice held onto Jasper's hand as they left the school grounds. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just walking," he replied.

Biting her lower lip, she entwined her fingers with his. "I don't want to talk, Jasper," she murmured.

"I'm not going to force you to talk. I just want to walk with you," he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You want me to tell," she whispered.

"Alice, I just want you safe," he murmured.

He stopped walking, holding her hands in his. "Your safety is important to me," he told her.

"How can it be this important if you don't even know me? You talk to me for a few weeks and suddenly you know all there is to be known about me?" she asked.

Jasper moved his fingers over her hands. "I know enough," he answered.

"No, you don't. You don't want to know all there is to be known about me. I'm even ashamed of myself, so if you knew everything. I mean truly everything, you would be disgusted with me and would want to leave me alone like everyone else outside my family has done," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing, just leave me alone," she replied letting him go to walk away.

"Alice stop running away!" Jasper called, wincing as he held his side in pain.

He hurried after her the best he could, grabbing onto her hand. "Alice, please stop running from me and tell me why you think I'd be ashamed of you and want to leave?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"It does matter," he insisted.

They stood in silence for the longest time. Jasper just stood there, holding onto her hand. "James is a horrible person. You know this already," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered slowly.

Holding onto his hand she led him down the trail into the forest. "Since I was a little girl, Jasper, I could see things before they happen," she murmured. Jasper was silent as he followed her.

"So…you're a psychic?" he asked.

"Well…yeah…except unlike the psychics you see on television and movies, my visions are subjective," she replied.

She let out a sigh as they kept walking. "When I was in kindergarten, I told Lauren Mallory, a girl I thought I could trust. I was wrong…so, so wrong. She went around and told the whole class about my visions. Ever since then they have done nothing but pick on me, bully me, make fun of me," she murmured.

After awhile Alice let his hand go, still pacing around. "It got worse when I got into middle school. My parents became so worried about my wellbeing they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle in Beloxi, Mississippi," she added. Letting out a shaky sigh, she moved her fingers through her hair. "I didn't like being away from my brother and sister so I came back for high school. Everything seemed fine at first, it was like the bullying finally stopped," she murmured.

Alice's pacing suddenly became worse, but this time she kept walking around a tree before she stopped and slid down to the ground. "I was invited to a party last year…I thought I was finally being accepted," she told him, her voice breaking. Jasper was kneeling in front of her, wincing from the pain in his ribs. "I was tired…I was just…so tired. From traveling and unpacking. I was just so tired," she babbled.

Alice sniffled, her head in her hands. "I just closed my eyes for a second when I went to lay down in one of the rooms. I woke up with James on me," she said brokenly. Jasper suddenly felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Alice…" he whispered.

She let out a sob. "I didn't scream…I didn't push him, smack him, bite him, I didn't…I didn't do anything," she told him. She started rocking back and forth. "I just let him do it, I let him," she babbled.

Looking up, she saw Jasper still kneeling in front of her. "You're not running…" she murmured.

"Why should I run?" he asked.

"I let James do horrible things to me," she replied.

Jasper stared at her. "Is that the part I'm supposed to be ashamed to be around you for?" he asked. Alice was silent, but then Jasper suddenly pulled her close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, stroking her hair gently.

"Alice…it wasn't your fault," he whispered into her hair.

"But it is," she answered brokenly.

Jasper pulled back, his hands resting on her face. "Alice, it wasn't your fault. You were tired and you should have had the right of being able to lay down a few minutes without some asshole on top of you, taking advantage of you. Alice, it wasn't your fault," he insisted.

"But I didn't do anything to stop him," she answered.

"Did you tell him no?" he asked.

Alice was silent. "Alice, did you tell James no?" he asked. The tears were pressing against her eyes as everything began to crumble again. She started nodding her head furiously.

"I said no," she sobbed.

She began to break down into tears again. "I kept telling him no the whole time and I was just wishing it would stop but it wouldn't stop, it wouldn't stop Jasper he just kept going. He kept going no matter how much I begged and cried for him to stop," she babbled. Jasper touched her face gently, making her look at him.

"It wasn't your fault darlin, it was _never_ your fault," he whispered.

Alice let out a sob, burying her face into his shoulder as she began to cry all over again. Jasper hushed her gently, rubbing her back as she cried against him. "I want him to leave me alone," she sobbed.

"I know," he answered.

He stroked her hair gently. As he sat down on the ground with her in his arms, comforting her the best that he could, an idea hit him. He suddenyl had the need to get Alice back home and to talk to his father. "Come on," he murmured.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you home," he replied as he held his hand out to her.

Hesitantly, she reached up and placed her hand in his. Jasper smiled softly as he helped her up off the ground. "Here," he said quietly, putting his jacket around her to keep her extra warm.

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping the jacket around herself.

Jasper nodded his head slowly as his answer as they went back to the school parking lot to head home.

Evening fell, Alice was up in her room staring at the ceiling again when the door opened. "Alice? Sweetheart?" Esme called gently.

"Yeah," Alice answered sitting up.

Esme sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Your father and I have been talking, along with Jasper and Jasper's father," she informed. Alice bit her lower lip, tracing the designs on the bed.

"Yeah?" Alice asked quietly.

Esme sighed, stroking her hair. "Chief Swan is going to try everything to get any kind of evidence to get James in jail," she informed. Alice sniffled, wiping a tear from her face. "But sweetheart…until then…we think you should leave Forks for awhile," she murmured.

"Don't send me back to Beloxi," Alice insisted tearfully.

"Oh no sweetie, no, no, you're not going back to Beloxi," Esme assured her.

Alice gave her a mother a quizzical look. "Then…where am I going to go?" she asked.

"You and Jasper are going to Port Angeles and stay for awhile," Carlisle replied walking in.

He sat next to his daughter. "What about school?" she asked.

"We'll send you the homework Edward will come home with so you can stay caught up," Carlisle replied.

"You need this sweetheart. Just go to Port Angeles with Jasper for awhile, try to heal from everything," she murmured.

Alice closed her eyes sniffling. Carlisle hugged her tight, kissing the side of her head. "We love you sweetheart," Carlisle whispered. He hugged his daughter tight. "Especially your mother and me, we love you so much," he told her.

"How long do I have to stay away?" she asked.

"Just until we know you're mentally able to come back home and when Charlie can find more evidence about what James did and is still doing to you," Esme replied.

"Jasper will keep you safe," Carlisle assured her.

"I know," Alice answered.

Esme took a tissue, wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Everything's going to be alright now sweetheart," she whispered gently.

"I hope so," Alice answered.

Both parent enclosed their youngest daughter into a tight hug, all three of them crying together.

Later that night, Jasper was sitting outside by the truck. "Jasper," Carlisle called. Jasper looked up when Alice's father tossed him a set of keys.

"What…" he started.

"This goes to the BMW in the garage," Carlisle informed.

"Dr. Cullen I can't accept these," Jasper answered.

"You're protecting my daughter, you need to take a car that's safer and won't break down halfway up to Port Angeles," Carlisle insisted.

Jasper looked at the keys, moving his fingers through his hair. "Alright," he murmured grabbing his bag out of the back of the truck.

Walking over to the garage, Carlisle opened it to reveal the black BMW inside next to Rosalie's BMW convertible. "Wow…" he murmured.

"Yeah, I know quite the car collection. I was trying to get Alice this yellow Porsche that she just fell in love with, but unforeseen circumstances changed all that," Carlisle answered, his voice growing quiet.

Jasper sighed before he got into the driver's seat of the car, backing it out. After getting out again, the young man stood in front of the doctor. "I'll take care of her Dr. Cullen," he assured him.

"I'm trusting you Jasper, don't give me a reason to not trust you," Carlisle answered.

Nodding his head slowly, he looked up when Alice walked out with her bags. Jasper put their stuff in the back of the car. Alice hugged her parents goodbye before getting in the car. Esme felt tears press against he eyes as she watched the car disappear into the distance. "Why does this keep happening to this family? Why can't anything go right?" she asked sobbing. Carlisle stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around with tears in his own eyes.

"I don't know," he answered brokenly.

Esme let out a sob, putting her hand over her eyes as she cried. Carlisle was crying silently with her, feeling like the worse father in the world because he couldn't protect his children.

When Jasper and Alice arrived at Port Angeles, he pulled the car off to the side. "Do you want to get something to eat…" he started.

"I just want to go to bed," she whispered.

"Alright, I'll go check us in," he told her.

He got out of the car, walked over to the other side and helped Alice out. After grabbing their stuff, Jasper led her up to their room after checking them in.

Once inside the hotel room, Alice curled up in the fetal position, crying softly. "Alice…" he started, moving to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me please," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly. "Okay," he murmured. He patted the bed before moving to his own bed, watching her fall asleep.


	5. Just try

Chapter 5: Just Try

Two days later, Jasper walked into the hotel room to find Alice in the same spot as she was when he left before. She was sitting back against the headboard with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Alice, you can trust me," he assured her, placing the bag of food in front of her on the bed.

"I know, I'm just scared that one of James' friends followed us," she answered reaching into the bag, pulling out the thing of fries.

"I've kept lookout for the last two days, no one followed us. No one knows we're here," he told her sitting down on his own bed.

Alice took a bite of a fry. "So…why Forks?" she asked. Jasper gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, why did you move to Forks?" she asked curiously.

Jasper sat back against the headboard of his bed. "Mine and Bella's mom got remarried. Our new stepfather is a minor league baseball player so that makes him travel a lot. Our mom stayed home with us, but we both figured it made her unhappy," he explained.

"So…moving from Arizona to Forks makes you unhappy now?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not unhappy about moving from Arizona. I am unhappy about how people at school treat you," he replied.

She shrugged a little. "People are mean," she murmured.

"Well they shouldn't be to you. Especially over something that's like ancient news, about you being able to see the future," he answered.

"Yes, but Jasper, I can," she told him.

"I believe that you can," he assured her.

Alice sighed, playing with her necklace around her neck. "Jasper, I'm scared, you don't know how dangerous James can be. You're lucky you walked away with a broken and a cracked rib," she told him.

"Alice, out of all the people in the world, James is one of the people that I am least worried about," he answered.

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "Alice…can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied slowly.

"Has James ever…you know…touched you like that other than the party?" he asked.

She pushed her hair from her eyes. "No," she replied slowly, her face burning with shame. She looked down at the food in front of her, picking at the bun on her burger. Jasper sighed, not pushing the subject. He knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him.

The day dragged on like it usually did since they arrived in Port Angeles. "Alice, would you like to go out for a bit?" he asked.

"Out?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, to the shops or something. Just walk around for a bit," he replied.

"I don't know, what if they find us?" she asked.

"Alice, come on, we can't stay cooped up here," he insisted.

Alice bit her lower lip before nodding her head slowly. "Come on," he murmured holding her hand as they left the hotel.

As they walked around Port Angeles, Alice let out a deep breath. "It isn't so bad. No worries, no one knows we're here," he assured her.

"How do you know James won't send one of his friends up here to just check to see if I'm here?" she asked.

"I'll protect you," he assured her.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're safe. Maybe we could go somewhere further, maybe Seattle?" he suggested.

"No! I'm already too far from my family, I don't want to be further than right here," she replied.

Jasper nodded his head slowly, rubbing her arm gently. "It's okay we don't have to go any further," he assured her. She sighed before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"Thank you," she told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just caring," she replied.

Jasper kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. "Always," he whispered.

After awhile, they were still walking around the town before stopping to grab a couple of coffees. "So Alice, what do you want to be when you graduate?" Jasper asked as they kept walking.

"I love fashion. Its just the greatest," she replied.

Jasper smiled as they sat down. "So you want to be the next Vera Wang?" he asked smiling.

"My God that would be awesome!" she replied smiling a true smile for the first time.

She started bouncing in her chair a little with excitement at the idea. "Just the idea of designing clothes for Paris, London, New York, any of the great fashion places is exciting," she told him.

"I can see that it can be exciting for you," he said chuckling.

"You have no idea how badly I would want to become a fashion designer," she answered.

"Then do it," he told her.

Alice stared at him. "Besides just daydreaming about becoming a fashion designer, just do it. Hell Alice I saw some of your drawings in history class. They're amazing. You have true talent," he added. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You've seen my drawings?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice your drawings are incredible. Not just your fashion designs, but your other drawings. Those moments when you're staring off into space and you start drawing. I don't know if you're having a vision or something, but your drawings are truly incredible," he explained.

Alice bit her lower lip. "You can tell when I'm having a vision?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of cute when you have a vision," he answered.

Alice blushed a little, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look like you're daydreaming and sometimes when the vision is good, you get this small half-smile. It's almost unnoticeable, but it's cute," he added. Alice smiled a little.

"Thank you," she answered smiling.

Jasper smiled, pushing his hair from his eyes. "Why aren't you scared?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Why aren't you scared? Or at least worried?" she asked.

Jasper took a sip of his coffee. "I am, I'm just not showing it," he replied.

"Jasper just let me sit here alone…you can go save yourself from all of this," she told him.

"No," he answered.

He sat back in his seat. "I'm not going to leave and let you sit here alone. I'm not going to let James lay another finger on you," he told her.

"You can't stop him," she answered.

"Watch me," he told her.

"What are you going to do Jasper? James has friends all over the place. You have no idea how many connections he has. At this moment he might have a spy watching us right here, right now," she explained.

"I'm not afraid of what they can do to me," he answered.

Alice stared at him. "What does scare the hell out of me is the thought of them hurting you," he added.

"What more can they do to me? They've already destroyed my family, they humiliated my sister and me, what could they possible do to me now?" she said quietly.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stand around see what else they could try," he replied.

Alice pushed her hair from her eyes, closing her eyes with a sigh. Jasper reached across the table, resting his hand over hers with a gentle smile. Alice smiled back a little, wrapping her small hand around his large hand. "You're safe with me," he whispered softly. She smiled a little, letting out a deep breath.


	6. Torment

Chapter 6: Torment

Alice woke up with a gasp, her heart was hammering against her chest as she was lying awake in her bed. Turning toward Jasper's bed, she found him still in his bed, fast asleep. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her eyes. She had many nightmares, but this one was the worse that it actually brought tears to her eyes.

She was watching as James and his friends kept beating Jasper. They would beat him and laugh while one of James' other friends held her back. No matter how loud she screamed for them to stop, James would just laugh and say 'Look at your Southern Hero now', before he kept beating Jasper. Putting her head in her hands, Alice let out a small sob. "Alice?" Jasper called in the dark, making her gasp.

"I'm fine," she told him quickly.

Jasper got up from his bed, turning on the lamp before sitting on the edge of her bed. "You're crying, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It was just a nightmare," she answered.

"Some nightmare to bring you into tears," he commented.

Alice sniffled, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "If James knew, he would find another way to hurt me," she murmured to herself. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Alice looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "I don't have emotional attachment to people outside my family. It makes the pain hurt less," she told him.

"Alice…" he started.

"I'm scared James is going to hurt you okay! I care about you and I'm scared that James will find out and he'll hurt you," she admitted.

Jasper was silent. "I can't bear the idea of James hurting you because of me," she told him tearfully.

"You won't have to," he assured her.

He placed his hands on her face. "Alice, no one can hurt me," he whispered.

"You know that's not true," she whispered.

"No one will hurt me, we're safe," he assured her.

Jasper kissed her forehead with a deep breath. Alice placed her hands on his arms sniffling. "Jasper I'm scared of them hurting you. I'm scared they'll hurt someone else I care about so much," she told him.

"Alice, please listen to me. No one's going to hurt me," he whispered.

He stroked her face gently. "Just sleep darlin," he told her quietly. She lied back down and closed her eyes as she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Alice woke up to the sunshine coming in through the window. Looking over to the side, she found that Jasper was gone. Sitting up, she looked around. "Jasper? Jasper!" she called. The door opened and Jasper walked out wearing blue jeans and was shirtless.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Alice was frozen in her place staring at him, biting her lower lip. "Uh…um…nothing I just thought you like disappeared or something," she babbled.

"I just got out of the shower and was going to get breakfast," he replied.

"You were going to leave me alone again?" she asked.

"Just to run across the street to get some muffins and bagels," he replied.

Alice smiled a little, sitting back against the headboard with a sigh as Jasper went back into the bathroom. Her face was burning with embarrassment, he was so incredibly handsome. Seeing him like that made her heart hammer against her chest. Pushing her fingers through her long hair, she watched as Jasper walked out of the bathroom again. "I'll be back. The door will be locked so you have nothing to worry about," he assured her.

"Okay," she answered.

Getting up from bed, she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw the table in the room filled with food. "I stopped by one of the restaurants and ordered some other things," he informed.

"Wow…a whole feast," she commented laughing a little.

Jasper chuckled a little. "For you darlin," he told her. Alice felt her face grow hot at his little pet name.

"I'm not that hungry," she answered.

"Alice, you hardly touched dinner last night. You should eat something," he insisted.

She let out a deep breath. "Okay," she answered sitting down. Jasper sat across from her with a smile.

The day went on pretty easily, nothing really exciting happened they just sat in the room that day watching whatever was on the hotel television. "Jasper I have a question," she informed.

"Alright," he answered.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Uh…how come out of Bella and you, you're the only one with a southern accent?" she asked curiously. Jasper laughed.

"Well, I didn't live with my mom and Bella the whole time in Arizona. When I was like ten I moved to Texas to stay with my grandparents there until I was sixteen. I picked up the accent while I was there," he replied smiling.

"Why didn't you live with Bella and your mom?" she asked.

"Well…two girls, I'm the only boy," he replied chuckling.

Alice smiled a little, playing with her necklace around her neck. "So…what made you decide to go back to Arizona?" she asked.

"Well I think Bella wanted more of the company than anything. Our mom gets into these hobbies sometimes, depending on the hobby Bella would end up spending time alone," he explained.

"So…your mom never stayed home?" she asked.

"Well, mom wanted to be more like the best friend than the mother. Bella suddenly became the parent," he replied.

Alice became quiet again, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Jasper…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he answered.

She let out a deep breath. "What if we go back to Forks…and everything is still the same as it was when we left?" she asked.

"I'll protect you," he replied.

Alice let out a sigh. "I'll keep you safe from James and his cronies," he told her.

"How?" she whispered.

"I'm a fighter," he replied.

Alice suddenly got up from the bed, kneeling in front of him on his bed. "No, Jasper no, you can't," she insisted.

"I have to," he answered.

He reached up, stroking the hair from her face. "I'll keep you safe, I promise," he whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she murmured.

"I intend to keep this promise," he answered.

Jasper's fingers were trailing over her cheek, his green eyes locking with her green eyes. Their faces were extremely close, but instead of closing the gap, Alice rested her forehead against his with a heavy sigh. "Everything will be just fine," he assured her.

"I hope so," she answered.

That night, Alice was watching Jasper sleep. Biting her lower lip, she got up from the bed, going over to Jasper's bed. She carefully climbed into the bed, moving her hand under the sheet.

Jasper was in a deep sleep, except he suddenly woke up to feeling someone moving their hand over the front of his pajama pants. "What the…" he started waking up. He realized that it was Alice, grabbing her hand gently. "Alice what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just thought…" she started.

Her face was suddenly deep red. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she told him panicking.

"Alice, Alice don't run," he told her pulling her back down when she tried to run.

She put her head in her hands with a sob. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh…" He whispered hugging her close.

He rubbed her back gently. "It's alright," he assured her. Alice cried softly. "Alice, I care about you…I truly do," he told her.

"But?" she asked.

Jasper had her look at him and turned the light on. "Alice…you're not thinking rationally. You've been hurt, physically and mentally. You're not ready for this," he told her. She sniffled, her eyes still lowered. "I want to be with you…in that way…but when you're really, truly ready," he added. He rubbed her arm gently, letting out a deep breath. Alice's face was still deep red. She lowered her head a little. "Alice, look at me, please," he whispered. She lifted her head, letting out a shaky breath. For the first time, Jasper saw how truly beautiful she was. "My God…" he whispered.

"What?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"You're just so…beautiful," he replied.

Alice let out a sob. "What is it?" he asked.

"No one has ever said that," she replied tearfully.

"Well they are all assholes," he whispered.

He stroked her hair gently. "But Alice…I want you to be really, truly ready," he whispered. Alice sniffled softly with tears in her eyes.

"Hold me?" she asked softly.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her gently, watching as she rested her head on his chest, crying softly. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed with his arms still wrapped securely around her. He watched as she slept against his chest. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	7. Changing

Chapter 7: Changing

Alice was standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom, just staring at her reflection. She tugged on her long brown locks with a shaky sigh. She stared at the scissors on the counter.

Jasper had walked out of a store with a bag of food as well as a few fashion magazines for Alice to look at. Walking up the stairs, he unlocked the door and went into the hotel room. "Alice?" he called, closing the door behind him.

Putting the stuff down, he looked around when he found locks of hair on the floor. "Alice?" he called again. Opening the door, he found Alice sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Her hair was extremely short.

"I had to do it," she whispered.

He kneeled in front of her. "I had to cut my hair," she whispered.

"Alice…" he murmured.

"I don't want him hurting me anymore," she answered.

"He won't hurt you anymore, not while I'm here," he assured her.

Alice bit her lower lip, looking down at the tiled floor. Jasper stroked her cheek tenderly. "Oh Alice…if only I was here before he did all of this to you," he whispered.

"He killed my soul," she answered quietly.

"No…your soul isn't dead Alice," he said quietly.

He moved his fingers over her arm. "I feel dead Jasper," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Let me in Alice, let me help," he told her.

"How can you help me?" she asked.

Jasper rubbed her hand gently. "Alice…can I take you out to dinner?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically.

"How will that help me?" she asked.

"Just to give you a glimpse of how men should truly act," he answered.

She bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath. "Okay," she said slowly. Smiling, he got up off the floor.

"Be ready by five," he told her.

"I have nothing to…" she started.

Jasper placed a dress bag on the counter. "There you go," he told her smiling.

"H-How do you know my size?" she asked.

"Your mom told me," he replied.

Alice smiled a little as Jasper closed the bathroom door. Getting up she opened the dress bag, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Jasper was standing in the room, dressed in black shoes, black dress pants, and a button-down white shirt. He was buttoning the sleeves of his shirt when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Alice came out wearing pale pink high heels and a pink cocktail dress. The dress was made of satin with thick spaghetti straps with a ribbon tied around her waist. She had a white ribbon tied around her head looking like a headband. "Wow…" he whispered. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at herself.

"This is extremely fancy," she commented.

"You look incredible," he answered.

Blushing a little she gave him a small smile, letting out a deep breath. "Ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

He smiled as he held up a dozen tulips. "These are for you," he told her.

"You really have thought of everything," she commented laughing a little.

Jasper smiled a little. "Shall we?" he asked. Alice nodded her head slowly before placing the tulips into a vase and leaving with Jasper.

They were driving for awhile, Alice kept looking outside. "So….where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied chuckling.

Alice smiled a little, biting her lower lip. Jasper glanced at her with a small smile on his face.

After awhile, Alice noticed that they were no longer in Port Angeles. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Seattle," he replied.

He pulled up to a restaurant, Alice's eyes widened in disbelief. "Jasper…" she started.

"What do you think?" he asked getting out of the car.

Alice was sitting in her seat in disbelief. Opening the door, Jasper helped her out of the car. "The Palisade? This place is so fancy," she murmured.

"Your father recommended this place," he answered.

Alice held onto his arm. "Jasper how are you going to afford this?" she asked quietly.

"Trust me Alice," he answered.

She held onto his hand, letting out a deep breath. "Do you have a reservation?" the host asked.

"Yes, under Swan please," Jasper replied.

"Right this way," the man informed leading them into the dining area.

Alice was looking around, a small smile showing on he face.

Coming up to their table, Jasper held the chair out for Alice. "Thanks," she told him smiling. Pushing her in once she was seated, he sat down across from her.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a lemonade please," Alice answered.

"Coke for me please," Jasper informed.

The waiter wrote down the orders. "Jasper you really didn't have to go all fancy for me," she murmured.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess," he answered smiling.

"You're so sweet," she murmured.

Jasper smiled a little thanking the waiter as he placed their drinks in front of them.

After ordering their entrees, Alice looked over at Jasper. "You've been asking me questions about myself, now it's my turn. What do you plan on doing with your life?" she asked. Jasper chuckled lightly.

"I'm either opening a history book, mostly on the civil war, or I'm playing my guitar," he replied.

"You play music?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was a little hobby I picked up when I was bored," he replied smiling.

"Have you written any songs?" she asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Not ready to book a recording room yet," he replied chuckling.

"I bet you're good," she commented.

"You are far too kind Miss Cullen," he answered taking a drink of his soda.

Alice smiled a little before taking a sip of her lemonade. "Thank you," she told him suddenly.

"For?" he asked slowly.

"For actually caring about me," she replied.

"Alice, the one thing I can't stand is seeing a beautiful girl constantly bullied and tortured. It's not right. Men like James gives the rest of us men bad names," he told her.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alice, I don't want to give off the impression that I'm perfect, because I'm not. Far from perfect," he added. With a touch of her hand, Jasper closed his mouth, looking over at her.

"You're already a better person than anyone I have ever met. To me…that's all that matters," she whispered.

Jasper smiled a little, moving his thumb over her hand. Alice smiled back, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.


	8. Greatest Fear

Chapter 8: Greatest Fear

Two days passed since Jasper and Alice's first date. Alice was starting to feel a little bit of hope with everything that was going on. She started to feel like she could really, truly trust Jasper. Except, the more she started to feel closer to Jasper, the more scared she felt. She wasn't afraid for her life, but for Jasper's life.

Letting out a sigh, Alice was lying down on her side on her bed, staring at the far wall. Biting her lower lip tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what James could do to Jasper if he found them. As she stared at Jasper's sleeping form, she bit her lower lip.

He was so much different than the other guys. He treated her like a princess, everything she asked for he did it. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes for a second. Opening her eyes again, she let out a deep breath. She was slowly starting to come to realize something, slowly but surely, she was beginning to have feelings for Jasper.

This was the same man she had envisioned over a year ago after James first raped her. That night she had her first vision about Jasper. She envisioned him helping her pick up her books off the floor, truly caring about her.

Jasper woke up to find Alice in a daze with tears falling down her face. "Alice?" he called quietly. Looking up, she wiped the tears from her face. "Darlin what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she replied.

Jasper gestured for her to sit by him. Once she was next to him, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. "What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Darlin he won't hurt you," he answered.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you," she told him.

Jasper sighed, resting his forehead against the top of her head. "He won't hurt me," he answered.

"You walked away with a broken rib and a cracked rib. Don't tell me he can't hurt you!" she exclaimed pulling back.

She moved toward the end of the bed. "Jasper you don't know what James is capable of!" she hissed quietly.

"James couldn't even fight me fair. He had to have his friends pin me to the wall to fight me," Jasper answered.

"You don't want to fight him," Alice insisted.

"I will if it keeps you safe," he answered.

Alice shook her head, her hands over her head. "I don't want to think about what he can do to you," she told him with tears in her eyes. Jasper grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Alice, he can't hurt me," he insisted.

She sniffled softly. "He can't hurt me," he whispered stroking her hair. He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Later that afternoon, Jasper was walking down the street with some groceries when he felt someone grab a hold of the back of his jacket, yanking him into a nearby alley. He dropped his stuff when he was shoved up against the wall. "Where is she?" James hissed. Jasper kept his mouth closed. "Where the hell is she?" James snapped his hand around Jasper's throat.

"Even if you kill me, you won't find her," Jasper answered.

James glared. "Where is she Swan?" he hissed.

"I'm not telling you where she is. She's safe from you," Jasper answered.

He groaned when James' grip around his throat tightened. "She's mine Swan! Mine!" he hissed.

"She's not a toy!" Jasper hissed back.

Jasper kneed James in the stomach, knocking him backwards. James stumbled backwards before punching Jasper in the face. Grabbing a hold of Jasper's arm, James threw him onto his back. Jasper quickly rolled out of the way when James tried to axe kick his shoulder. Getting back up, Jasper glared at Alice's attacker. James grabbed a hold of Jasper's arms, throwing him against the brick wall.

Feeling dizzy, Jasper's vision blurred as he tried throwing another punch. James laughed as his enemy stumbled. "Foolish, foolish Jasper," he mocked. Jasper glared as he grabbed James by the arm, trying to throw him on his back. James grabbed Jasper around the waist, tripping him, making Jasper fall back on the ground.

Kicking James in the side of the knee, making the bully drop down a bit. Punching James in the head Jasper was glaring at him. James got up, grabbing Jasper around his throat, but Jasper also had his hand around his throat. "What's going on down there?" a voice shouted.

"This isn't over," James hissed before both boys let each other go, running in option directions from getting caught by police.

Alice was lying on her stomach looking over some fashion designs she had created when the door opened. Looking up, she let out a gasp. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw the blood coming from Jasper's lip and head.

"I'm alright Alice," he assured her.

"Alright! You're bleeding!" she shrieked getting up off the bed.

Jasper went into the bathroom, wetting a towel, and pressing it to his head. "It's just a flesh wound," he told her.

"Let me see," she insisted grabbing a hold of his arm and forcing him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

Forcing his hand from the cut on his head, she examined the cut. "Am I going to live doc?" he quipped. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine. I just had to make sure if you needed stitches or not," she replied.

She took the towel from his hand and started cleaning out the cut herself. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm becoming as clumsy as Bella," he replied simply.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly.

Grabbing a band aid from the first aid kit, she put the bandage on the injury before cleaning the blood on his lip. "James found us didn't he?" she asked, her lower lip trembling a little.

"He found me, not you," he replied.

Alice threw the towel into the sing. "I knew it!" she exclaimed getting up. She moved her fingers through her hair. "He found you! Someone's here spying on us!" she said hysterically.

"Alice, Alice," he said quietly holding her arms.

He forced her to look at him. Alice stared at him with a shaky breath. "Alice, you're safe," he whispered.

"I don't feel safe here anymore," she answered.

She hugged him around the waist, closing her eyes tight. Jasper rubbed her back. "We'll go somewhere else," he murmured. Moving his hand over her back, he closed his eyes. "We'll go somewhere else," he repeated quietly.


	9. Because you live

Chapter 9: Because you Live

Two days later Jasper and Alice had moved to Seattle, staying in another hotel after explaining everything to Carlisle. He was grateful that Jasper fought James off to keep him from trying to find Alice and reserved a room for them.

Sighing, Alice sat back against the headboard of her bed staring at the far wall. This hotel was a little bit fancier than the last one they were staying at in Port Angeles. Carlisle had told them it was because at least if James tried to track them there, there was security at the door to stop him.

Jasper walked into the hotel with groceries when he found Alice standing out on the balcony of their hotel looking out over the city. "Alice?" he called quietly, putting the bags on the table. He walked over and stood next to hero n the balcony. "Darlin you alright?" he asked.

"No," she replied, letting out a deep breath.

She swallowed hard, watching the people walking up and down the street. "You know, I would sit by my window and watch everyone walk up and down the streets. I would envy them and I still do," she said quietly.

"Why do you envy them?" he asked.

"Because their lives can't be as messed up as mine. James destroyed my life and I wish he saw that," she said quietly.

Jasper sighed, holding her hand. "Alice…he only cares about power. Unfortunately, he sees that hurting women, especially women like you, gives him that kind of power," he answered. Alice sniffled softly, lowering her head.

"Jasper…I lied to you," she whispered.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" he asked. Letting out a shaky breath, she walked over to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

"You asked me once if James only touched me once…I lied," she whispered.

Sitting across from her, staring at her. "For the last year and a half…James raped me as often as he could. Whenever there was that moment where I was alone, he took it," she explained. Feeling his stomach start to churn at the thought of the kind of torture Alice had gone through. "He keeps telling me I'm his and only his. He's the only one with the stomach to look at me without my clothes on," she added.

Alice let out a sob. "He would take any opportunity he could to touch me," she whispered, lowering her head.

"Alice…" he whispered, holding her hand.

She pulled her hand from his, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not good enough for you," she told him. Alice got up from the bed.

"Alice!" he called, getting up and chasing her.

Alice was running the lobby with tears in her eyes. "ALICE!" Jasper shouted chasing her.

"Just leave me alone!" she sobbed.

She ran as fast as she could out of the hotel, into the Seattle rain. "Alice!" he called, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Let me go, please let me go," she sobbed.

"Alice, please stop, stop," he insisted.

She let out a sob, pushing against him. "I'm not good enough for you! I can never measure up to any other girl in the world," she sobbed.

"No, you have it backwards. No girl can ever measure up to you," he answered.

Alice stared up at him, sniffling. "Alice, you're the most incredible girl I have ever met. You're also the strongest and the most beautiful girl in the world," he added. Her lower lip quivered, her green eyes locking with his green eyes.

Jasper placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up a little before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. She was stunned, but then she slowly closed her eyes. She moved her hands up his arms, kissing him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up off the ground, hugging her close. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling away form their kiss. She let out a deep breath before resting her forehead against his. "Something James didn't steal away," she whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My first kiss," she replied.

Jasper set her down, stroking her cheek gently. "I'm glad I was your first," he said quietly. Alice smiled, resting her head against his chest.

When they got back to the hotel, Jasper walked out of the room wearing pajama pants and a white muscled shirt. Alice was lying back on the bed wearing one of the hotel robes over her pajamas. Thinking she was asleep, he went to turn the light out when she suddenly held onto his arm. "Could you lay here with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied lying down in front of her on the bed.

She bit her lower lip as she held his hand. "I'm sorry the first kiss is all I could give you," she murmured. Jasper gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If we ever went to that next level…I have nothing to give you," she murmured.

Sighing, Jasper moved his thumb over her knuckles. "He stole my innocence away so I can't give that to you," she told him with a shaky voice. Sighing, Jasper leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Alice, you didn't lose that," he murmured.

Frowning, she pulled away from him. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot Jasper," she told him sitting on the other bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm not," he answered sitting up.

"Then in some shape or form you're saying that I'm a liar," she told him.

Jasper shook his head, kneeling in front of her on the floor. "Alice, he raped you. That is not a first time. He might've…defiled you, but your innocence is still intact," he answered.

"But…" she started.

Jasper moved his hand over her arms. "Physically your innocence is gone…but not here Ali…" he murmured resting his hand over her heart. Alice swallowed hard, resting her hand over his.

"You're so good to me…what did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

Smiling softly, he held her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "You walked into the room," he replied. Swallowing hard, Alice placed her hands on his face. "I'll never stray, I'll never hurt you, I promise," he whispered.

"I believe you," she answered.

Jasper sat next to her on the bed the two of them curling up together and falling into a peaceful sleep together.

The next day, Alice had climbed out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" she called, thinking it was room service. Pulling on the robe and drying her hair, she went over to the door and looked through the peephole. Her brow creased as she opened the door to reveal a young woman there.

She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, darker skin, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white tank top, and a dark purple over shirt. "Can I help you?" Alice asked slowly.

"I'm here to see Jasper Swan," the girl answered, her voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

"And you are?" Alice asked slowly.

"I am Maria Sanchez, Jasper's girlfriend," she replied.


	10. Other Secrets

Chapter 10: Other Secrets

Jasper walked out of the kitchen to find Maria there. "M-Maria…" he started slowly.

"Jasper, querido!" Maria exclaimed smiling.

Before he could stop her, Maria hurried over throwing her arms around him. "Um…I'm just…yeah…" Alice started hurrying into the bathroom.

"Alice…" Jasper started when Maria grabbed onto his arm.

"What happened to you? You disappeared from Texas," she commented.

"I left after you went back to Monterrey," he answered ripping his arm away.

Maria sighed as she stood in front of him when he tried to walk to the bathroom. "But why? Didn't we have fun in Texas?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist with a grin.

"Yeah until I seem to recall almost ending up in the emergency room because of you…no not almost. I WAS in the emergency room because of you," he answered ripping her arms away from him.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," she answered moving her finger over his chest.

Jasper pulled her hand away. "Maria, I had ten stitches in my jaw and three broken ribs. Let's also not forget the concussion," he told her.

"Aw it was just a little fall," she answered.

"Your friend cut my jaw, punched me, and then shoved me down a rocky hill when the air was knocked out of me," he told her.

"You challenged him to a fight," she insisted.

"Me? YOU!" he shouted.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "And what are you doing here with some strange girl? And so small," she commented.

"Her name is Alice and she is an incredible girl," he answered.

"Cheating on me are you?" she snapped.

"Uh no, there is no us anymore Maria. I broke up with you before you left for Monterrey," he answered.

She started laughing. "You were serious?" she asked hitting his arm.

"I'm not the same guy you met in Houston," he answered.

"We had fun didn't we?" she asked, stepping closer.

Maria placed her hand on his leg. "A lot of fun in fact," she commented dragging her hand up to the front of his jeans. Jasper grabbed her wrist when her hand rested on the front of his jeans, pulling it away.

"Maria, don't," he told her.

"What? Usually you like it when I touch you like that," she commented smiling.

She moved up so her lips were close to his ear. "You liked it when we were close like this," she whispered, her hot breath on his neck.

"Maria…" he started pushing her back.

He stared at her. "I said no," he told her. She stared at him.

"It's that girl in there isn't it?" she demanded.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"What does she have that I don't?" she demanded angrily.

Jasper looked up when he saw Alice trying to sneak out. "My heart," he answered. Alice stopped and turned around with wide eyes.

"Your heart?" Maria asked her face growing red with anger.

Jasper was still staring at Alice before glancing at Maria. "Something you never had and never will have," he answered. Alice had tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

"You are both loco!" Maria hissed before storming out of the room.

Jasper watched as Maria left, slamming the door behind her. "You love me?" Alice asked quietly. Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head slowly. She hurried over, jumping up, and throwing her arms around his neck. "You really, truly love me?" she asked. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

"I really, truly love you. I always have," he answered, holding onto her.

Hugging her tight, he kissed the side of her head. "I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love you," he added. Alice let out a small sob, holding onto him.

"I love you too," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Jasper lifted her up off the floor, nuzzling her neck.

Later that evening, Jasper was holding Alice's hand as they walked through the city. "Where are we going?" she asked smiling.

"We're just heading out for a little fun darlin," he replied.

Alice held onto his hand as they crossed the streets to a club. "Can I help you?" the security guard asked.

"Jasper Swan, I'm Peter Olson's friend," he replied.

The security guard stared at them in surprise. "Excuse me for the wait, enjoy," the security guard answered letting them into the club.

"You know the club owner?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah met him in Houston a few years back when I was on my rebel streak," he replied.

Alice held onto his hand as she looked at all the people in the club. "Shall we dance?" he asked. She stared up at him in surprise.

"You dance?" she asked.

"When the moment calls for it," he replied.

She smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze as they went out onto the dance floor. "I love this song," she commented as the song _Falling for you_ by Colbie Caillet began to play. Jasper smiled to see her eyes shining with excitement as the two of them began dancing in the club. "Jasper, when you say you were a rebel…" she started. He let out a sigh as he spun her around once.

"Alice, I wasn't always the good guy," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Chuckling lightly, he moved his hand up and down her back. "Think of it this way, I grew up in what people describe as 'a broken home'. My mom took Bella and me away from Forks when I was 2 and Bella was 1," he replied. Alice bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arm around his neck while they swayed to the music. "When I hit thirteen, I started rebelling. I didn't have a dad around to you know discipline me and I didn't see Charlie enough to keep me under control," he added. He rested his forehead against the top of her head. "So my mom sent me to Houston to stay with relatives there because she thought that would put me back on track. Boy was she wrong. I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, the very, very wrong crowd," he explained.

Alice let out a sigh as they moved off the dance floor after the song ended. They sat on the stools at the bar and Jasper ordered them a couple of sodas. "What…what exactly did you do?" she asked.

"Just a lot of petty stuff. Mostly the vandalism kind of stuff," he replied.

He tapped his fingers on the bar. "The one thing I would never _ever_ do was hurt another woman or hurt another human in general. That goes against everything, I'd do the stupid shit and all that, but then I saw the rest of the group start to beat up other people," he added.

"Jasper…" she said quietly, her hand on his arm.

Jasper rested his hand over hers. "Well, then I started dating Maria and I thought things could get better. I was so wrong, Alice, so wrong. I got in way over my head," he answered. He moved his fingers through his hair. "The day I wanted to leave, one of Maria's friends tried to stop me. I was a sixteen-year-old kid who thought he was just the greatest thing on the planet. So, the day I tried to leave, he started shoving me. I didn't want to fight him, but dammit I listened to Maria telling me I could take him on easily," he muttered.

Alice bit her lower lip as she moved her thumb in circles over his hand. "So, I tried to fight him. The guy had a knife with him and I had nothing," he added. Alice's eyes widened in disbelief. "I tried dodging him and everything, but the knife got my face," he told her gesturing to the scar on his jaw. Letting out a deep breath, he took another drink of the soda in front of him. "Then he shoved me down the hill. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the emergency room," he finished.

"Jasper," she murmured.

She reached up, moving her fingers along the scar on his jaw. Jasper looked at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you Jasper, there is nothing you can say that can make me change my mind about you," she murmured. Smiling softly, he rested his forehead against hers. "You're too good of a man," she whispered.

"I'm getting there," he answered.

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, just relaxing against him. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "And I love you too," he whispered.


	11. Surprises

Chapter 11: Surprises

Jasper was watching Alice sleep from outside on the balcony. She was finally sleeping through the night without waking up and screaming at the top of her lungs. Letting out a sigh, his eyes moved out over the city. The sun was just beginning to rise, the light bouncing off the ocean giving it a shimmering look. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he tilted his head back with a deep breath.

The last few days have been calm, they went out to dinner, came back, and watched whatever movie was on TV before falling asleep. Except, as he was sitting there thinking about Alice, the more he began to wonder if he was good enough for her.

Alice was beautiful, sweet, funny, intelligent. Everything that a man could ever want in a girl, the problem, he was a boy who did everything to tick his mother off, to force her to send him to Houston. He was the boy that all parents didn't want their daughters coming home with. "Jasper?" a voice said behind him. He looked over to see Alice standing there.

"Hey darlin, sleep well?" he asked.

"Kinda," Alice replied leaning against the doorway.

Jasper walked over, kissing her forehead gently. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's not worth talking about again, Jazz, it's the usual," she murmured.

He rubbed her arms gently, resting his forehead against hers. "I wish I could go home," she said quietly.

"We can if you want to," he answered.

Alice bit her lower lip, resting her head against his chest. "I'm just terrified of everyone at the school," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

She let out a gasp when he suddenly lifted her up off the ground, swinging her back and forth gently. Giggling softly, she tightened her arms around his neck. Jasper kissed her shoulder neck, but then stopped when she froze against him. "Sorry," he whispered setting her down.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so jumpy," she answered.

He shook his head slowly, resting his hand on the side of her neck. "Alice…you have gone through several traumatic experiences. What I did was out of line," he told her. Alice rested her hands on his arms, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I don't like being scared yet, Jasper. I hate that I'm still so scared," she answered.

He stroked her cheek gently, lovingly. "Time heals all wounds," he told her. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm deteriorating Jasper, slowly, painfully," she answered.

She put her hands on her chest with tears in her yes. "Jasper I'm falling apart, I can't stand this ache anymore," she told him.

"Then Alice…" he murmured.

He moved his fingers through her short hair. "Let me help you, catch you when you're falling," he explained. Alice swallowed hard with tears in her eyes.

"Save me from my pain, please," she answered hugging him tight.

Nodding his head slowly, he brushed his lips over her cheek. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Alice, anything and everything," he murmured. He moved his hands up and down her arms with a sigh. "I think we need to distract you today," he commented.

"How?" she asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Get dressed and I'll show you," he replied.

Alice gave him a quizzical look before she grabbed her clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Sighing, Jasper leaned against the wall, moving his fingers through his hair again. He just hoped that his plan would bring a smile to that beautiful face, the smile that makes his heart speed up and have no way of controlling the smile that would appear on his face. He also hoped this would make Alice open up a little more, to be able to trust him more with everything. As long as it was with Alice, he would do anything.

After they left their hotel, Alice held onto Jasper's hand as they went through the city. Looking around, she was smiling a little. "It's so pretty here," she commented. Smiling, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, pulling her closer. "What?" she asked smiling a little. Jasper just smiled when he suddenly crouched down in front of her with his back to her, reached out behind him, grabbed her, and pulled her onto his back, standing back up. Alice was laughing as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "Aren't we a little old for this?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Why would be we too old for this?" he asked grinning.

Giggling she buried her face into his neck. "Besides, I had to think of a way to get close to you," he added.

"You are too big of a flirt," she answered.

"Only your flirt darlin," he told her smiling.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"What no blindfold?" she quipped.

"I felt that was the last thing you needed," he replied.

Smiling a little, she looked up at the sky, wondering how this morning went from horrible to almost perfect.

After it felt like they had walked awhile, Jasper put Alice down. "Here we are," he announced. Looking up her mouth dropped.

"You brought me to the mall?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

He looked down at her to see her bouncing a little. "You brought me to the mall!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jasper couldn't help but laugh to see the excitement in her eyes. "Let's go," she told him grabbing his hand and practically drug him inside.

"Easy darlin we have all day," he replied.

"Not enough time," she told him looking around.

She bit her lower lip as she looked around. "Problem is now which store to go into first," she told him.

"Anyone you want," he answered.

Keeping a grip on his hand she pulled him into the store.

While Alice was looking at clothes, Jasper was leaning against the wall watching her. What she didn't know was there was more to her surprise.

Alice hummed to herself as she was looking at one of the dresses when someone walked up behind her, covering her eyes. "Three guesses but the first two don't count," the person commented. Alice let out a gasp spinning around.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him the best she could.

Grinning, Emmett wrapped his arms around his future sister-in-law's back, lifting her up off the floor. "How are you pixie?" he asked smiling.

"I'm doing so much better," she replied smiling.

Alice looked behind Emmett to see Rosalie there with a smile. "Rosie!" she exclaimed, getting Emmett to put her down. She threw her arms around her older sister with a small shriek. Rosalie hugged her back with a smile. "Where is my favorite nephew?" she asked excitedly pulling away.

"In his stroller that you almost knocked over," Rosalie quipped, gesturing to the stroller next to her.

Alice smiled as she reached into the stroller. "Hi Liam," she greeted smiling. She kissed the baby's forehead with a beaming smile. "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"He's coming," Emmett replied.

"With his new girlfriend," Rosalie replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

The smaller girl's mouth dropped in shock. "His new girlfriend? Since when did Edward start dating?" she quipped.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or not," Edward commented walking over.

Rosalie took Liam back into her arms, giving Alice a chance to hug Edward. Edward hugged Alice tight, letting out a sigh. "You okay?" he asked.

"Never better," she answered smiling.

Jasper was still by the wall, hugging his little sister with a smile. "Charlie told me you were dating Edward," he commented. Bella pulled back with a small smile.

"Yeah well, don't you interrogate him too. Charlie did that for almost two hours," she answered.

"I won't make any promises," he told her.

Bella laughed, hugging him again. "How are you doing Jazz?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright, how are things back in Forks?" he asked.

"The same. People are still wondering where you guys disappeared to," Bella replied.

"I'm sure they have their own conclusions," he commented.

"Hey guys let's head over to the food court," Emmett suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper agreed.

Alice skipped over to Jasper, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much," she told him quietly.

"You are very welcome," he answered smiling before he let her go and they walked to the food court hand in hand.

At the food court, the girls went to a table while the guys sat at another table. "You better take care of my little sister, Edward," Jasper told him. Edward grinned a little, tossing a fry back onto his tray.

"If anyone's going to talk protecting little sisters, it's me to you. Alice and I share the same birthday, but technically I'm older by ten minutes. So I should be the one telling you to take care of my little sister," Edward answered.

"And technically Alice is my baby sister too so if she as much comes home in tears because of you, you'd have more than just Eddie here to worry about," Emmett pointed out.

Chuckling, Jasper poked at his food while glancing over at Alice. "Telling you dude, whatever you said to her, keep saying it. It has been years since we saw that smile," Emmett commented.

"Well she finally opened up about the whole story with James. I think that helped a little," Jasper replied.

Emmett stopped in mid bite while Edward pulled his cup from his mouth. "Everything?" Edward asked.

"I don't even think Pixie even told _us_ everything," Emmett indicated.

"Trust me, the last thing you guys need to hear are the details," Jasper insisted.

Edward stared at him, as if trying to read his head. "Let's just say James is lucky that I don't go out and kill him myself," he added. Emmett stared at him for a minute, but it was Edward who's face suddenly contorted in pain and disgust.

"It's been more than once hasn't it? That son of a bitch has put his hands on my sister more than once didn't he?" he asked.

Jasper was silent, giving the two men all the answers they needed. "That sick son of a bitch," Emmett muttered angrily, shoving his tray away, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Don't you guys go out and try doing something. The last thing Alice needs is her two brothers getting their asses thrown in jail," Jasper answered.

"Jazz, just ask your dad if Eddie and I can have ten minutes alone in the room with James, just ten minutes, hell five minutes would be satisfying," Emmett told him.

Jasper sighed as he sat back, looking over at Alice. "Just take care of our baby sister, Jasper," Edward told him.

"I will I promise," he answered.

And Jasper intended on keeping his promise.


	12. Parents' Nightmare

Chapter 12: Parents Nightmare

Another week passed since Alice was reunited with her siblings. As wonderful as it was, she still missed home. Except, she had no idea if she had the courage to face the rest of the student body yet.

Alice was sitting on the couch, by the window, watching the traffic in the city. She played with her necklace around her neck, playing with the little charm. She looked at the calendar on the wall and let out a deep breath. She and Jasper had been in hiding for the last three months. A small smile appeared on her face, Jasper. Just thinking about him made her smile. He was her light at the end of the dark tunnel she called her life. She gasped when a pink lily was held out in front of her. "Beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," Jasper told her smiling.

"That's so sweet," she answered.

Jasper took the flower, putting it into her hair with a smile. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied.

He smiled, kissing her softly. Alice kissed him back, her hands resting on his arms. Jasper sat behind her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alice sighed, resting her head against his chest as he moved circles into her arm. "I had a vision last night, my first vision since before I met you," she commented.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

She moved her fingers through his. "I saw a beautiful little girl with curly blonde hair, brown eyes. She was just…perfect," she said quietly. Jasper smiled, moving his hand over her arm. "I think she was ours, it wasn't that…clear," she murmured. He kept moving circles into her hands.

"If she is, she would be a beautiful little girl she would take after you," he answered.

Alice smiled as Jasper nuzzled her neck softly, making her giggle against his neck. "You're so beautiful Alice," he whispered softly. Hearing those words brought tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could believe that," she answered.

"Why wouldn't you darlin?" he asked quietly.

"Jasper…" she started with a heavy sigh.

Jasper kissed the side of her head. "Whatever James said about your looks, none of it is true. You're a beautiful girl," he assured her.

"I don't feel beautiful sometimes," she answered.

Jasper kissed her shoulder gently. "What would help you feel beautiful?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

He rested his forehead against his shoulder. "Actually…I do know," she told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

Alice smiled, moving her hand up and down his arms. "When you tell me I'm beautiful," she told him.

"Well I will definitely tell you everyday how beautiful you truly are," he answered.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed against him. She felt at peace, she felt truly happy. Being wrapped up in Jasper's arms was perfect in every single way. She felt safe and loved all at once.

As he felt Alice relax in his arms, he started thinking about the little girl she said she envisioned. The little girl with the curly blonde and brown eyes. The perfect little girl as Alice had explained. Sighing softly, he kissed the back of his girlfriend's shoulder. "What are your goals Jasper?" she asked suddenly.

"My goals?" he asked.

"Yeah, even a guy like you should have life goals," she commented.

Chuckling softly, he moved his fingers between her fingers again. "I never really had life goals to be honest," he answered.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Darlin, the last thing I was thinking about in my life were the goals I wanted to reach," he replied.

"Well…what about now?" she asked.

Jasper began to ponder what his goals were. "Besides the obvious goal, college. I would like my goal to be with you forever," he replied. Alice's face flushed.

"Basing your life around me?" she asked.

"My life revolves around you," he whispered into her ear.

Alice smiled, moving her fingers over his wrist. Jasper smiled, kissing her shoulder again. "Is there anything you regret?" she asked.

"You mean besides being naïve enough to join that gang in Texas?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Jasper sighed as he started thinking about it. "I wish I actually stayed in Forks with my dad like he had asked me to do. Maybe I could've protected you from James before all this happened," he murmured.

"You can't blame yourself for that," she answered.

"It's unfair that this happened to you," he told her.

"It is, but it wasn't your fault," she answered.

"And it wasn't yours either," he told her.

Alice bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. Jasper kissed the top of her head with a small sigh as they just sat in their comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

The next day, Jasper and Alice had both decided that they would go back to Forks to visit her family. Of course, keeping it quiet so no one else knew that they were back for only a short time.

When Jasper pulled up to the Cullen house, he looked over to see Alice all excited about seeing her parents. Getting out of the car she practically jumped out, running to Carlisle. "Dad!" she shrieked, throwing he arms around him. Carlisle smiled as he hugged his daughter, lifting her up off the ground with ease. "I missed you so much," she told him.

z

"I missed you too, you alright?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip. "Thank you Jasper," Carlisle told him, shaking his hand.

"I'd do anything for your daughter sir," Jasper answered.

Nodding, Carlisle held onto Alice with a heavy sigh. Alice kept her arms around her father with tears pressing against her eyes. Esme placed her hand on her daughter's arm. Smiling brightening as she let Carlisle go, hugging her mother. Smiling softly, Esme hugged her back, her hand moving through her daughter's short hair.

After everyone went inside, Jasper walked into the living room, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked from picture to picture on the mantle piece. Seeing the pictures of Alice when she was a little girl, a happy-go-lucky little girl brought a smile to his face. There was one picture in particular that he had his eyes trained on. She could be no more than six or seven, it looked like she was on the beach and she had her tiny arms wrapped around Carlisle the best that she could. "She was always daddy's little girl," Esme commented walking up behind him.

"I can believe that," he answered smiling.

Esme smiled softly as she looked at the pictures with him. "After Edward and Alice were born, Carlisle cut back on his hours at the hospital to spend more time with them. He didn't want to miss out on the important years of their lives," she explained.

"Carlisle's a good man," Jasper answered, nodding his head slowly.

"He is," Esme agreed.

She let out a sigh when her eyes scanned the most recent pictures. "It broke Carlisle's heart when she began falling apart. She was and still is Carlisle's little girl," she added. Sighing softly she picked up a picture of Alice when she was a baby. "She was such a tiny baby, smaller than Edward. She was very underweight so she had to stay in the NICU for the longest time," she murmured. She traced the picture frame. "From what his doctor friends told me, whenever Carlisle had a chance he'd take his break and would just sit in the NICU, just talking to her," she commented.

"So she's always been a fighter," Jasper answered.

"Oh yes, Alice was and sometimes still is a strong girl. It's just that…with everything that went on, you know it can take its toll on even the strongest person," Esme explained.

Jasper nodded his head slowly. "How bad was she Esme? When James did what he did the first time?" he asked.

"Oh Jasper…that's when the Alice we knew died," Esme whispered.

He could see the tears in her eyes. Esme put the picture down, sniffling, moving her fingers through her hair. "Nothing is more heartbreaking than seeing your child in so much pain and torment, yet there's nothing you can do to make that pain go away," she whispered brokenly. She pressed her hand to her heart as if trying to keep it from breaking. "And it destroyed Carlisle," she added. Jasper could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. "You never think about this happening to your child," she whispered. She let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch. "Or children for that matter," she added.

"You mean Rose…" Jasper started.

"That's Rosalie's story to tell, not mine," Esme replied, letting out a shaky sigh.

Jasper closed his eyes. "I'll take care of Alice, Mrs. Cullen, I promise," he told her.

"Oh Jasper you don't have to make that promise," she answered.

She smiled softly at him, wiping away her tears. "You make her smile, you make her happy just by walking in the room. She loves you," she told him.

"And I love her," he answered.

Esme smiled, resting her hand on the side of Jasper's face. "And that is so comforting to hear," she told him softly. Jasper smiled softly, as Esme left Alice walked up behind Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist. Turning around, Jasper moved his fingers over her jaw.

"I love you," he whispered softly to her.

"I love you too," Alice answered smiling.

She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Jasper smiled as he lifted her up off the floor, kissing her gently.


	13. True Evil

Chapter 13: True Evil

Jasper was watching as Alice was playing with Liam. The baby was gurgling like crazy, clapping his little hands as Alice dangled the plastic keys in front of him. "Alice just adores him," Rosalie commented, standing next to him.

"I can see that," he agreed smiling.

Rosalie sighed, leaning against the rail of the porch. "My mom mentioned something to you about my story?" she asked.

"Just that James and his friends bullied you too," he replied.

The blonde let out a hiss. "If only it were just bullying," she muttered. He gave her a quizzical look. "The thing is, Jasper, just because my parents are well liked by the people in this town doesn't mean their children are liked. How that works, I don't know, but they like my parents, but not us children. Why, because they hate to see that their precious babies are bullies," she explained.

Rosalie let out a sigh as she played with her engagement ring. "Emmett and I had been together for a long time, since Freshman year of high school. We were inseparable, except for some weekends when he goes camping with his brothers and father," she added. Looking over at Alice and Liam, she watched as Alice lifted the baby over her head, making the baby gurgle with excitement.

"I notice that Emmett is like glued to your side," Jasper commented.

"Emmett's been more…protective of me lately. Especially for the past year. Which if roles were reversed, I would be the same way," she answered.

Rosalie let out a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. "There is a reason why the family don't really trust anyone outside this family. James has his friends everywhere in this town just waiting for one of us girls make a mistake. It's disgusting, it's like a lion getting ready to jump on their prey. Alice and I are the prey, constantly we're the prey," Rosalie explained.

"But…" he started.

"They haven't laid a hand on me since Liam's birth," she added.

She twisted her ring around her finger. "They started preying on me and they started pushing Edward around and everything because we would come to Alice's defense. She's our little sister of course we'll defend her, but they had it in their heads that we would join them on the bullying. She's our little sister, blood is thicker than water," Rosalie muttered. Jasper nodded his head slowly. "There was this guy…Royce King, he was James "right hand man". The guy had it in for me since we were in first grade, it just got worse and worse over the years," Rosalie explained.

Moving her blonde hair from her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. "One day, while Emmett was out camping with his brothers, I went to the store because I had run out of tomato soup to make dinner. I leave the store and Royce was there…" she trailed off. Jasper saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke about the incident. "You really…don't have to hear the rest I think you get the picture from her. A month later…I find out I'm pregnant and the worse part is I didn't know who the father was," she explained.

"So…" Jasper started.

"I had them run a DNA test on Liam the day he was born. He is 100% Emmett's," Rosalie answered.

Liam was still gurgling like crazy, making the young woman smile. "That little boy there is mine and Emmett's world. Alice, Alice is this whole family's world. She's the core to this family. But with you being in her life, there's happiness in the house again," she explained.

"As I've been told," Jasper answered.

Rosalie sighed, closing her eyes. "But James is sneakier than Royce about whatever he does to Alice. No one can prove that it's James doing these things to her. He hasn't…attacked her again since you came into town so any DNA evidence is useless by this point. We're just stuck," she explained.

"I won't let anything happen to Alice, she's just the sweetest girl I have ever known and I'm going to do what I can to keep her safe. I promise, Alice is safe with me. I love her too much to let anything happen to her," he explained.

"I know," Rosalie answered smiling a little.

Jasper looked back at the gardens to see Alice lying on her back in the garden with the baby on her stomach. Jasper's eyes were glazed over in a daydream as he thought about the vision Alice had about the little girl.

Later on, Jasper had decided to walk back home instead of driving, he needed to think. He had to think of what to do to keep James from hurting Alice again. Hearing a twig crack, he turned around. "Who's there?" he called. Thinking it was just an animal at first he continued walking, slowly so he could hear his surroundings. He could hear footsteps following him as he tried to find the trail.

As he walked down the dirt road, he could still hear whoever was following him. He suddenly ducked down when a stick almost connected to his head. "You stupid idiot!" James hissed as he swung the stick again. Jasper ducked again, this time the stick connected to a tree, breaking it in half. Jasper got up from the ground, tackling James around the waist. James grabbed Jasper under his arms and swung him around.

Jasper hit the ground, his head connecting to the ground. James walked over, kicking Jasper right where it counted. Jasper felt the air leave his lungs and he cried out. "You want to live and be able to create little Swans, then you stay the hell away from Alice!" he snapped. Before Jasper could do anything, James continued to kick him and beat him while he was already down.

Once he was done beating Jasper, he gave him one more kick to the stomach before leaving him in the middle of the trail.

Alice was half-asleep in her bed when she heard the front door open. "Oh my God!" she heard her mother exclaim. Getting up from bed, she went over to the rail to find Carlisle helping up a battered Jasper.

"Jasper!" she gasped, running down the stairs.

She looked to see his face, but it was almost unrecognizable. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, help me get him upstairs, Esme, call his father," Carlisle ordered.

Rosalie stood behind her sister, her hand on her shoulder. Alice let out a sob, her hands over her mouth. "It was James, it had to have been James," she whispered with tears falling down her face. Rosalie hugged her sister tight as the woman began to cry with her head on her shoulder.

After Carlisle took care of Jasper's injuries, Alice walked into the bedroom, sitting by Jasper's bed. "Jasper," she whispered, stroking his cheek gently. Jasper woke up to see Alice sitting by him.

"Alice…" he whispered.

She hushed him gently, stroking his cheek. "This is all my fault," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Alice no," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"It is Jasper, this is all my fault," she answered.

"Please, it isn't your fault," he told her.

He held her hand in his. "I love you Alice," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Jasper kissed her hand before pulling her next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to him. "I love you so much Alice, don't ever blame yourself for what James has done," he whispered into her ear. Sniffling softly, she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, stroking her back as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Wanting a Future

Chapter 14: Wanting a Future

A couple of weeks passed and Jasper's injuries began to heal. Everything was tense once more around them since James attacked Jasper; all Jasper wanted was to see that smile on his love's face again.

One day, Alice was in her room reading over a fashion magazine when there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she answered looking up. Jasper walked in with a half-smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied smiling, putting her magazine aside.

"Come on," he told her holding out his hand.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied as she placed her hand in his and they left the house.

Once they were by Alice's Porsche, Jasper had her turn around. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied putting a blindfold over her eyes.

She bit her lower lip. "Jasper…" she murmured.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," he assured her.

He helped her into the car before climbing into the driver's side and drove off.

The ride was long and Alice couldn't help but wonder where Jasper was taking her. When she felt the car stop, she heard Jasper get out and walked to the other side, helping her out. "Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see, surprisingly when I did visit my dad this was a place he brought me to when I was a kid," he explained.

Jasper smiled as he held onto his girlfriend's hand. "Evening George," he greeted the man by a gate.

"Good evening Jasper," the man answered smiling.

Jasper smiled as he turned around to look at Alice. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He undid the blindfold, pulling the sash from her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw. In front of her was a Champagne colored horse. "His name is Apollo," Jasper informed, petting the horse's muzzle.

"Jasper…" she trailed off.

Jasper smiled a little as he patted the horse's neck. "You ride?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied smiling.

Alice bit her lower lip. "I have him signed out for the rest of the day," he informed.

"As long as he's back before midnight," George informed.

"That won't be a problem," Jasper assured him.

Alice walked over to the horse and Jasper placed his hands on her waist. "We don't have to go," he told her.

"I want to," she answered smiling.

He smiled softly before he lifted her up and helped her into the saddle before climbing behind her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Jasper smiled before getting Apollo to start off in a trot.

They rode through the fields for the longest time before he finally stopped. They got off the horse. "This is a great place to think," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's pretty here," she answered.

They were standing on top of a hill that had the perfect view of the sunset. He kissed the back of her shoulder, rubbing her arms gently. "Alice, I would like to talk to you about something," he murmured.

"Yea?" she answered.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder. "You know how much I love you right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

Turning around, she gave him a quizzical look. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, kissing her knuckles softly. "Alice, all my life I have been searching for someone to love and someone to love me in return. I thought I found that once with Maria…but I was wrong. I kept my heart in a casing of iron because I felt it was easier just to become this serious, cold person than anyone else," he explained. Jasper moved his thumbs over her hands. "Then I met you, Alice just a smile and it was the key that unlocked the iron and then melted the ice that had formed around my heart," he added.

"Jasper…" she said quietly, giving his hands a squeeze.

"I love you more than life itself. I would leap in front of a firing squad for you, I'd do anything you would ask of me," he answered.

Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "I know we are young, we haven't graduated high school yet. But…after all we've been through, why wait?" he asked quietly. He slowly got down on one knee while holding onto her hands. "Alice, I have loved you from the moment we met and I will prove my love for you everyday for the rest of our lives," he told her. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a three solitaire diamond platinum ring. "This ring belonged to my grandmother, Marie. She told me to give it to the woman I could see building a life with, the woman I would be willing to give my whole heart to," he explained.

During all of this, tears were just spilling down her face like a stream. "Mary Alice Cullen, I have loved you from the moment we have met and I want that future that you had seen. Will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked. She let out a sob as she held onto his hand.

"Yes, oh God yes," she replied with a shaky voice.

Jasper slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and hugging her tight. Alice hugged him back with a small laugh. Laughing with her, he lifted her up off the ground, swinging her around in circles. After setting her down on the ground, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied smiling.

Lifting her chin up, he kissed her gently. Alice kissed him back, one arm wrapped around his neck while her other hand rested on his chest. After pulling away from their kiss, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was then she realized that his heartbeat matched hers. Jasper kissed the side of her head as he held her close to him, just feeling complete with her in his arms.


	15. Deeper Anger

Chapter 15: Deeper Anger

Ever since Jasper's proposal, Alice was walking on cloud nine. All she could ever want was for someone to love her and she got that dream. A year ago the light in Alice's eyes was almost nonexistent. That was until Jasper came and he started breaking down the brick walls she built around her heart and he began to put back the pieces of her soul.

A week after the proposal, Alice was sitting in her bedroom, staring at her engagement ring with a smile. "Hey sweetheart," Esme greeted softly.

"Hi mom," Alice answered smiling.

Esme sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, watching with a smile as Alice stared at the engagement ring on her left had. "He makes you so happy," Esme commented softly.

"Yes he does, I'm so happy it's almost too good to be true," Alice replied quietly.

She twisted the ring around on her finger. "I'm scared of James finding out and he goes after Jasper. Mom, I could never forgive myself if James hurts Jasper again or even worse. If James knew I was engaged to Jasper, he'll kill him," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," Esme whispered, hugging her daughter close.

She kissed the side of her head. "Jasper will be okay," she assured her.

"I hope so," Alice answered sniffling.

Back at the Swan house, Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table staring at his dad's case files. He looked at the many pictures of James that had been taken. "Not a single cut or bruise on him to hold against him," Charlie commented.

"Of course, Alice is too scared of him to leave any kind of mark on him," Jasper replied.

Charlie sighed as he watched his son look through the case file, or lack of case file. "Dad isn't there a rape kit of the first attack?" he asked.

"The hospital claimed to have lost it," Charlie replied, just as frustrated as his son is.

"Dammit!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing the pictures down on the table.

"I know you're frustrated son," the older man answered.

Jasper put his head in his hands. "I just want Alice to feel protected, to feel safe. I want her to feel like she is free to marry me without James still haunting her every move," he explained.

"I know son," Charlie answered, resting his hand on his shoulder.

The older man sat across from his son. "Jasper, let's not talk about this case for a second and I would like to talk to you about the engagement," he informed. Jasper lifted his head up, staring at his father from across the table. "Are you sure about going through with it?" he asked.

"Of course," Jasper replied.

Charlie tapped his fingers on the table. "Dad, we won't end up like you and mom," he insisted.

"You are as young as we were, if not younger when we became engaged," Charlie pointed out.

"Dad…" Jasper sighed.

"I am concerned son, that is all, because when your mom left and took you kids with her that almost killed me," Charlie answered.

"Alice won't leave me, she won't leave me like mom left," Jasper insisted.

"Son I'm not saying she would," Charlie answered.

Jasper drug his fingers through his hair. "Dad, I want to marry Alice, she's the one I know it," he insisted. Charlie chuckled, holding his hands up.

"You don't have to convince me son. You really don't," he answered.

The younger man let out a deep breath. "I just want to be sure you are positive that you are ready for this," he insisted.

"I am," Jasper answered.

Charlie smiled a little, rubbing his hands together. "I do want to apologize to you Jasper," he informed.

"What for?" Jasper asked.

"For a lot of things Jasper. The biggest thing, for not fighting harder to spend more time with you and Bella growing up," he explained.

"Dad, it's fine," Jasper answered as he went to get up from the table.

"No it's not fine Jasper. You really don't think you mom didn't tell me what happened in Texas?" Charlie asked as he got up and went after his son.

Jasper turned around. "Dad, we seriously going to get into this conversation? Really?" he asked. Charlie let out a sigh. "You know what, I am not mad anymore about you not being around. What I am mad about is that there isn't a shred of damn evidence to put that bastard James Richards behind bars!" Jasper exclaimed. His father remained silent, giving Jasper more room to rant and rave. "A man like him! A bastard who dares to touch a girl in such a manner? My girl? My Alice? I want to kill him! I want to just wrap my hands around his scrawny neck and throttle him!" he exclaimed. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh as he paced the living room. "I'm going to do what I can to protect her dad! Watch me, anyone who dares lay a hand on her will be the last thing they do on this earth! I'm going to protect her because no one has the guts to protect her! You're a damn cop dad! Why didn't you do anything? Why are you only doing it now? Is it because Alice is my fiancé? Is that the only reason why now?" he snapped.

"You know that is not true," Charlie answered.  
"BULLSHIT! You only started investigating James because I asked you to! Because I escaped Forks with her! YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM A LONG TIME AGO! YOU SHOUD'VE FOUND A WAY!" he shouted.

Charlie closed his mouth. "YOU SHOULD'VE FOUND A WAY!" Jasper shouted when he punched the nearest wall with a shout. The room fell silent after Jasper's outburst, Bella was standing at the top of the stairs. Jasper pressed his forehead against the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knuckles.

"Jasper…" Charlie started.

He grabbed his son by his shoulder, pulling him around. "I have been investigating James for the last year and a half, since she first came to the hospital. I was there Jasper, I saw her after James attacked her the first time," he explained. Jasper leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. He pressed his hand against his forehead.

"I don't care if that son of a bitch hurts me, I don't care how many times he beats the shit out of me. I just can't stand the thought of him hurting her again," the young man explained brokenly.

Charlie sighed as the father in him kicked in and he kneeled in front of his son. "We'll get James and we'll get him in jail. I promise," he assured him. Jasper nodded his head slowly before Charlie watched as his son began falling apart. Bella was surprised when Charlie reached out, hugging Jasper. "I promise I'll catch him," he told the young man.

"As long as he doesn't touch Alice again," Jasper answered sitting back.

Charlie nodded his head slowly. "Tell you one thing Jasper," he commented.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You are ready for this marriage thing," he commented chuckling.

Jasper laughed a little, letting out a deep breath before looking at the picture of him and Alice that sat on mantle piece.


	16. Making it Easier

Chapter 16: Making it Easier

Alice was standing in the middle of the forest, twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. "Ready?" Jasper asked walking over to her.

"What exactly are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself," he replied.

Alice smiled a little as he held her hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently. Jasper rested his forehead against hers, moving his hand over her back. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," she replied, hugging him tight.

He closed his eyes, kissing her shoulder. "We'll beat him, he won't win," he whispered softly. She nodded her head slowly. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered.

Letting her go, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's get started," he told her. She nodded pulling back. "When James attacks you Alice, where does he start?" he asked. Alice bit her lower lip as she did her best, gripping his forearm, a place he usually grabbed her and drug her anywhere he pleased. Jasper easily pulled her hand from his arm with an easy move, getting into a fight position. "Just like this," he told her.

Standing back, Jasper looked at her. "But I doubt he grabs you from the front," he told her.

"No, I'm usually walking," she replied.

"Mimic what he does," he instructed.

Jasper walked by her when Alice reached out like a cobra, grabbing his arm, yanking him back. "There's one way to really catch him off guard with that," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"When he has a hold of your arm, it's outstretched right?" he asked, straightening out her arm.

"Yeah," she replied.

He moved his fingers over her ribcage. "He is vulnerable here," he informed. He kept her arm outstretched before having her grab his arm like she had before. "When he has a hold of you, because you are smaller, he's used your height and everything against you," he informed. Alice bit her lower lip, swallowing hard. "Because he's using that against you, he's not keeping all of his weight to his legs or anything," he informed.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"You surprise him," he replied.

He quickly swung her around so she was in front of him. "You swing him around like that, which will catch him off guard and you maneuver your other hand along your arm and you'll hit his hand, which will already be looser than usual because he's caught off guard. You'll be able to remove the hand from your arm and then step back," he explained.

"But what if he has his weight to his feet?" she asked.

"That's where…" he started.

He had her stand behind him again. "You grab the wrist, because he would expect you to give in like usual, and then you take your elbow…" he started, he pulled her arm over his shoulder and bent the arm she had a hold of, "and you strike him here," he told her going in for the ribcage. Alice smiled a little as he started teaching her everything he knew to protect herself against another attack. She would finally feel safe.

A week later, Alice walked into a dress store with Esme, Rosalie, and Bella. "Do you guys have a wedding date planned out?" Rosalie asked while bouncing Liam in her arms.

"No, but we know it's going to be after you and Emmett finally tie the knot," Alice replied with a smile.

Rosalie smiled and Liam let out a noise reaching up and tangling his tiny hand into his mother's hair. "Besides I already have my dream dress," she added. She walked over to the woman at the counter. "Cullen please," she told the woman.

"Ah yes, your dress arrived yesterday," the woman commented smiling.

The young woman shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly. The clerk came out with a bag, handing it to the excited bride-to-be. She went into the fitting room to change.

Bella was cooing at Liam who was letting out little noises, clapping his hands together, making the women laugh a little. "You guys ready?" Alice asked.

"Yep," they replied looking up.

Alice stepped out of the fitting room in her wedding dress. "Alice…" Bella trailed off in shock. Rosalie's eyes had widened in disbelief.

"What do you guys think?" she asked smiling turning around.

The dress was a one piece, a-line, corset back wedding gown that had floral beading and embroidery to accent the bodice. The dress was made with a shimmer satin material that featured glimmering beaded embellishments highlighting the sweetheart neckline of the pleated bodice. There was an asymmetrical draped overlay flowing over the A-line skirt while a pleated back treatment added dimension to the train. The sleeves were capped and were embellished with the same beading.

Rosalie placed Liam into Bella's arms before standing up. "Alice you look so beautiful," Esme told her daughter with tears in her eyes. Esme stood up from the chair as well with tears in her eyes. "My God Alice, you look so beautiful sweetheart, oh so beautiful," the woman whispered softly. She placed her hands on her daughter's face. Alice was smiling and the sparkle in her eyes was back. Rosalie smiled as she suddenly hugged her sister.

"Don't you dare hold off on this wedding for mine and Emmett's, you deserve this wedding more than both of us," she told her little sister.

Alice hugged Rosalie back with a small smile. "You look great Alice, you look more than great, Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Bella answered, hugging Alice as well.

"Thank you," Alice answered.

Esme smiled a little. "You should try it on with this," she told her daughter. She reached into her purse. "This has been passed down to every girl in my family that got married," she informed. She opened a box to reveal a vintage wedding tiara.

It had crystal flower all around with the combs to keep it in the bride's hair. "Let's see how it looks on you," Esme whispered, placing the tiara into her daughter's hair. Alice looked in the mirror and her heart was speeding up as she looked at herself n the mirror. She looked like a bride in the mirror and what made it even better was that she felt like a bride. Alice bit her lower lip as she turned around in her dress.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed excitedly, making everyone else in the room laugh to see her excitement.

Alice began clapping her hands together. "I really am getting married!" she shrieked with tears in her eyes. The girls smiled as all three of them hugged her again.

Outside the shop though, in the cold Washington rain, James Richards was standing outside with a glare. To see Alice all dressed up in a wedding dress, an engagement ring on her finger, and a smile that _he_ put on her face made him gag. "We'll see about that," he hissed before walking away.


	17. The Last Straw

Chapter 17: The Final Straw

Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table reading over his history book when Bella walked downstairs. "I'm heading out," she called to her brother.

"Edward again?" Jasper asked with a crooked grin.

"Yep," Bella replied with a wink before leaving.

Chuckling softly, Jasper continued reading the chapter his class was assigned to do. "Is Alice coming over?" Bella asked.

"No, she's working with Esme about the wedding," he replied.

"And you shouldn't be apart of that?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

Jasper chuckled softly. "I don't care what they decide, as long as it makes Alice happy," he replied. Bella smiled a little.

"I'll see you later," she told her brother.

"Alright," he answered as she left.

Jasper pushed his hair from his eyes as he scanned over his book, taking his notes as he went on. Just then the power went out. "Great," he muttered, standing up. He found the utility drawer, finding the flashlight before leaving the kitchen to head to the basement to find the power box.

As he was walking down the hall to get to the basement, he heard a window break upstairs. "What the hell?" he muttered before going upstairs. Before Jasper could react, a punch landed on his face making him stumble into the wall.

"What have I told you about Alice hmm?" James asked.

Jasper felt the blood in the corner of his mouth. "She's mine, Swan…MINE!" James snapped. Jasper dodged his second attack, rolling on the floor. Jasper threw his own punch, but James ducked, grabbing Jasper's arm, throwing him on the floor. Jasper let out a grunt before he was able to spin around on the hardwood floor, kicking James in the knee, knocking his leg out from under him.

James dropped down from the sudden blow, giving Jasper a chance to get off the floor. He threw a few kicks into James's side, by the third kick; James grabbed his foot, twisting it. Jasper grabbed a hold of the rail behind him. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the two boys fighting in the hall briefly before a loud thunder boomed a few seconds later. Jasper punched James in the face before he ran down the stairs. James hissed as he jumped over the rail after him, a piece of the railing with him. "Jasper, come out come out wherever you are," James sneered.

Jasper jumped out from behind the wall, grabbing James. James swung at Jasper's head, but Jasper ducked and the rail crashed into the mirror that was behind him. Jasper grabbed James around his waist, throwing him to the floor, making him crash right into the coffee table. James let out a shout before he threw the rail. Getting up from the floor, the sadistic young man grabbed a hold of Jasper, shoving him into the wall. Jasper glared at his fiancé's rapist, punching him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. Jasper threw three more punches, each landing on James's face. James fell to the floor with a kick to the stomach. "You will never touch Alice again!" Jasper hissed.

"We'll see about that," James answered.

He grabbed a hold of a broken table leg, swinging it, and heard it connect to Jasper's head. Jasper let out a shout, holding his head. James grinned, knowing that his enemy's world was spinning from the sudden blow. He grabbed Jasper by the arm, throwing him over his back. Jasper fell into a heap on the floor behind the couch. James jumped over the couch, landing right beside Jasper. While the young man was down he started kicking him repeatedly in the sides. Jasper cried out in pain when he felt something break. "You're pathetic," James told him. Jasper struck out with his foot, getting him in the stomach. The other young man stumbled back, giving Jasper a chance to get off the floor.

His side was throbbing and he was gripping the back of the couch. He tried to breathe but it felt like he had blow torch that was just blowing right at his lungs with each breath he took. He quickly turned around, a new bout of adrenaline going through his system. He ducked from James's next attack; grabbing James by his shoulder and making him bend down as he started kneeing him in the stomach several times. He grabbed James by his arm again, throwing him across the room, making him crash into the coat wrack in the hall.

The house was silent; Jasper looked over to see James wasn't moving. He held his side as the throbbing came back with a vengeance. He coughed when he felt an iron taste in his mouth. Seeing that James was unconscious from the last blow, he went to grab his phone that was in the kitchen to fall for help. He walked right by James's unconscious body when he suddenly felt a sharp pain going through his thigh. He cried out in pain when he looked down to see a knife sticking out of his leg. James was sneering as he got up, punching Jasper in the face again. Jasper ducked from a swipe to his head when James grabbed Jasper by the throat, shoving him against the wall. "Guess what Jasper," he hissed. Jasper tried to punch James in the face when James punched his bad side, making him groan in pain, more blood spilling from his mouth. "You…lose," he sneered.

Jasper's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a thousand razorblades go right into his stomach. James grinned at the pained expression on Jasper's face. "Don't worry Jazzy, I'll take care of Alice," he sneered before letting Jasper drop to the floor.

"No James…" Jasper groaned his hand now against the newest wound in his stomach.

Jasper looked over at James with a glare. "You lose," he answered before he grabbed his dad's extra gun that was on the floor from falling from the coat rack. The gunshot resounded in the house followed by James's screams of pain as he clutched his now bleeding side. James glared at Jasper.

"Don't matter, your word against mine Swan," he hissed as he ran out of the house while holding his bleeding side.

Jasper dropped the gun and darkness took over him.

Alice was sitting with Esme at the kitchen table. "I was thinking that the flowers would be a nice light pink color?" she suggested.

"That would be beautiful sweetheart," Esme answered with a smile.

"What? You can't be serious?" They heard Bella exclaim in the living room.

Alice got up and they went to see what was going on. Edward was holding his girlfriend around the waist as if he were keeping her from falling. The tears were spilling down Bella's face. "Dad what happened?" she asked her voice shaking. She looked over at Alice and the dam broke. "I'm coming dad, I'm coming," she told her father before hanging up.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Bella let out a sob. "My dad found Jasper…" she started.

"What do you mean he found Jasper?" Alice asked.

The young woman let out another sob, clutching the phone in her hand. "Jasper's been attacked," she sobbed, "he found him lying on the floor…bleeding," the last word coming out in a sob. Alice let out a gasp.

"Where? Where is he?" she exclaimed.

"The hospital," Bella replied.

Alice grabbed her keys and ran out of the house as fast as her feet could carry her.

She sped all the way to the hospital; her heart was hammering hard against her chest when she pulled up to the hospital. Running inside, she saw Charlie there. "Charlie!" she called. She stopped when she saw that he wasn't even looking up, he was staring at his bloodstained hands. "Charlie," she called again. He looked up at her, his deep brown eyes filled with pain. "Is he…" she started.

"I don't know anything," he answered.

He continued to just stare at the floor. "I just found him on the floor," he told her. Alice felt like someone had put a hot blade in her chest and then twisted it. She let out a sob as her hand clutched at her breaking heart. Charlie got up from his chair and hugged her. "Jasper's strong though, he is," he told his son's fiancé.

"This all happened because of me, this is all my fault," she sobbed.

"No, it's not your fault; it's that bastard's fault. I won't stop now until I have that boy behind cold steel bars," he answered.

Alice clung to the front of Charlie's shirt crying her eyes out just everyone else arrived. "Dad!" Bella called running over. Charlie was able to hold an arm out as he hugged both girls.

The hours ticked by, everyone just sat in the living room. Alice was sitting in her chair staring at her engagement ring while her fingers traced over the shirt that she had found with Charlie's things. The shirt the paramedics had to cut off him. She bit her lower lip as she traced her fingers over the collar, tears spilling down her face. "Alice," Bella called softly. Looking up, she let out a gasp to see Dr. Bernard walking out.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"We were able to get him stabled. He's been in and out of consciousness, but he is stable," Dr. Bernard informed.

Alice bit her lower lip, swallowing hard. "He has a broken rib, a punctured lung, his nose is broken, several stitches on the right side of his head as well as the many stitches in both stab wounds," the doctor explained.

"Can I see him? Please?" Alice asked.

"We usually only let family…" the doctor started.

"She is family," Charlie put in, his hand on Alice's shoulder.

Dr. Bernard nodded. "Only one at a time," he informed.

"Go," Charlie told her quietly.

Nodding her head slowly, Alice followed the doctor down the hall to Jasper's room.

Walking into the room, Alice felt her heart break even more to see Jasper hooked up to so many machines. Moving over to Jasper's bedside, she moved her fingers through his hair. "Jasper, it's me," she whispered gently. Jasper slowly opened his eyes, having coming back to consciousness. "Hey," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Alice…" he whispered.

She stroked his face gently. "I'm here," she answered. She rested her forehead against the side of his head with a sob. "I'm here, Jazzy," she repeated softly.

"James…" he started.

"I know," she answered, holding his hand.

She stroked his jaw gently. "This has to end," she told him quietly. He nodded his head slowly. "And I'm going to do that," she told him.

"No," he answered, gripping her hand.

"It's me he wants, I have to do it," she insisted.

"No, too dangerous," he answered.

Alice kissed his knuckles gently. "You overprotective fool, here you are lying in a hospital bed and you're still trying to protect me," she told him smiling a little.

"Promise me…you won't…" he told her.

Alice bit her lower lip, circling her thumb over his wrist. "I promise," she whispered. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his lips. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you," he answered.

She kissed him once more. "Sleep, Jazzy, just sleep," she whispered. Jasper closed his eyes as this time he fell asleep.

Alice walked back out the waiting room and Bella walked over to her. "What is it? Is Jasper okay?" Bella asked.

"He's sleeping," Alice replied.

She let out a deep breath as she grabbed her jacket that was sitting on the chair. "I hate lying to him," she told her soon-to-be sister-in-law before leaving the hospital.

**Author's Note: One more chapter dealing with James i promise. I know it's taking awhile, i'm sorry it's taking so long, but the problem with james is almost over. Alice should get a chacne to kick some butt too right? lol anyways, thank you everyone for your support on this story :) means a lot. Sorry for not updating either lately, kinda had a health scare last week, but thank God everything's okay. But now it's time to go back to writing hehe. Thank you again everyone for your support :).**

**Arwennicole**


	18. Standing Up

Chapter 18: Standing Up

Alice pulled up to the high school to see James standing outside laughing with his friends. "JAMES!" she shouted.

"What do you want freak?" James asked.

Alice stormed up to him, swung her backpack, the bag connecting to James's head. "You son of a bitch! I'm so sick of you!" she hissed as she started kicking at him. James grabbed her around the throat, shoving her against the car.

"You listen here missy, you know why these things happen to you!" he snapped.

"I'M NOT YOURS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She gasped for air, gripping his wrist. "You are mine, you hear me? You're so pathetic you think that you can just run from me," he hissed. Alice glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"You tried to kill him! You tried to murder the one person that I can love! AND IT'LL NEVER BE YOU!" she shouted.

She cried out when he threw her to the ground, water splashing up and spattering on her clothes. "I never loved you Alice, is that why you think I did what I did?" he asked laughing as if she had told a joke. He went to grab her when Alice struck out with her foot, the heel of her foot nailing the side Jasper had shot.

"I'm done James! You hear me? I'm done! You can't hurt me anymore!" she exclaimed as she got off the ground.

She watched as he stumbled back, holding his throbbing side. "Your hurtful words can't penetrate the shield I have now! The shield Jasper gave me, his heart! That is something you never had James and something you can never have!" she snapped, she punched him in the face. James hissed as he tried to hit her when someone grabbed a hold of his arm.

"You touch her, that's going to be the last thing you do," Emmett told him.

"Back off McCarty!" James snapped shoving him.

"No way man, you set Royce up from the start! You knew he'd get caught for even touching Rose!" he snapped.

"I have no beef with your girlfriend, just her!" James answered.

Alice glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Say it James! Say what you did! Tell this whole crowd what you did to me!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing!" James answered.

Alice let out a scream as she ran at him and jumped on his back when he went to move away. "SAY IT! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck trying to cut off his oxygen. James grabbed a hold of her arms, slamming her back against a car. "TELL THEM!" she screamed.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" James shouted.

Alice started clawing at his face when she reeled back, punching him, her engagement ring digging into his cheek. James let out a shout of pain before throwing Alice off his back. She fell to the ground with a yelp. When she tried to stand up, James punched her in the face making her stumble back down to the ground. Emmett helped her up, glaring at James. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Emmett shouted.

"Don't Emmett," Alice insisted, grabbing his arm.

"You know what Cullen?" James snapped.

"What?" Alice snapped.

"You deserved it! Every little bit of it!" he snapped.

Alice had tears in her eyes. "I pity that fiancé of yours! He may have lived from the ass kicking I gave him, but he is binding himself to you. I bet he'll be running back to that Maria girl when he's tired of seeing that body of yours," he told her, "I've seen it and trust me it's not a prize to be won."

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett hissed.

"Maria…" she started.

"Yeah, she came to me trying to find her precious Jazzy. Guess her journey here was pointless," James answered with a sneer.

Alice swallowed hard when James started laughing. "Want to know why I touched you again and again?" he demanded.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because like it or not Alice, I own you now. You're only mine," he answered.

"I'm nobody's! I'm not property for someone to own!" she snapped.

She got Emmett to let her go. "You raped me! You raped me again and again no matter how hard I tried to get everyone to believe me they only ridiculed me more!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "you took away everything!"

"Not much to take actually," he answered.

Alice threw another punch before she kneed him right in the groin watching as James dropped to the ground with a groan. "This is for Jasper!" she snapped as she started kicking his stomach. James tried to get her to stop, but then Mike grabbed one wrist forcing it down. "This is for Rosalie!" Alice snapped as she punched him in the nose, making him groan even louder as Eric grabbed his other arm. "This is for me!" Alice hissed as she pulled her foot back, kicking him once more between the legs. She stood up with tears in her eyes as Charlie ran over, getting the boys to get off James.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked.

Alice swallowed hard, this was it, everyone was going to rat her out and getting back at James was all pointless. "James attacked Alice," Jessica informed walking over.

"Alice was just defending herself, she put up a good fight," Mike put in.

The rest of the school agreed with the story. "They're lying!" James hissed. Alice watched as Charlie drug James over to the squad car. Feeling her knees buckle, she went to fall when Edward grabbed his sister, hugging her close. "She attacked me!" James exclaimed.

"Little Alice? I can hardly believe that Mr. Richards," Charlie commented as he got James into the car.

James glared at them before Charlie drove off. Alice buried her head into her brother's shoulder. "It's over, you're safe," Edward whispered. She nodded her head slowly with a sob.

"It's over, it's finally over," she sobbed, holding onto her brother.

"At last," Emmett murmured.

Edward kissed the side of his sister's head, hugging her close as she cried tears of relief. She looked at the whole school as they were all muttering their apologies. "Thank you," she told them softly with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Alice, Jasper's waiting," Edward told her.

Nodding her head slowly, Alice let Edward help her up from the ground. He led her over to the car and drove her to the hospital.

When they arrived back at the hospital, Alice went straight into Jasper's room. "He's asleep," Bella informed. She nodded her head slowly before walking over to her fiancé's bedside. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead.

"It's all over Jasper," she whispered against his forehead.

She lied beside Jasper on the hospital bed, curling up against him. Jasper unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close. Smiling softly, she rested her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep, feeling protecting and safe for the first time in years.


	19. One Year Later

Chapter 19: One Year Later

Alice bit her lower lip as she stood in the mirror, looking at herself to see that she was all ready for the greatest day of her life. This was the day when she and Jasper would finally bind themselves to each other forever. It was exciting and she was anxious to begin her life with Jasper. "Ready?" Esme asked her daughter smiling.

"I am now more than ever," Alice replied smiling.

Esme smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek, stroking her daughter's shoulder-length brown hair. "You look so beautiful sweetheart," she whispered.

"Thanks mom," Alice answered.

She hugged her mother tight. Esme hugged her daughter back with tears in her eyes. "Seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms as a tiny baby," the woman murmured softly.

"Mom don't cry," Alice insisted when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"I'll try not to honey, but it's difficult not to. My little baby's all grown up now and starting a life of her own," Esme answered.

Alice smiled a little and Esme took the tiara from the box, pinning it into her daughter's hair before attaching the veil to it. "You're ready," Esme murmured. They looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Esme called out.

"The father of the bride, is it alright if I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess," Esme answered with a sigh.

Carlisle walked in and he just stared at the young woman in front of him. "My God…" Carlisle whispered.

"What do you think dad?" Alice asked.

"You look so beautiful Alice, so incredibly beautiful," he replied.

Alice smiled a little, biting her lower lip. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Carlisle told her.

"Daddy," she said laughing, hitting his shoulder.

Chuckling softly, he kissed Alice's forehead. "I love you, so much my angel," he whispered.

"I love you too," Alice answered.

Esme handed her daughter her bouquet with a smile. "Ready to give me away?" she asked Carlisle with a small smile. Carlisle placed his hand over hers.

"No I'm not, but I know I have to," he replied.

He kissed the side of her head before they left.

In the men's dressing room, Jasper was fussing with his tie. "Yeah this is fun," he muttered. Charlie chuckled to see his son flustered.

"Jasper, turn around," he insisted.

Sighing, Jasper turned around and Charlie fixed the tie around his neck. "I hated these things too," he commented.

"What got you to being a professional at it?" Jasper asked curiously.

Charlie shrugged. "Sometimes I would need to be dressed up in the dress Police Chief's uniform for certain occasions," he replied. Jasper nodded his head slowly. "I want to tell you something son," Charlie informed.

"Going soft?" Jasper quipped, half-smiling.

Chuckling softly, the older man finished the tie. "I am proud of you, I couldn't have asked for a better son," he replied.

"If this is about the whole James thing…" Jasper started.

"The James incident, even though you were a pain as a teenager to your mom, you still protected your sister whenever the time was needed. The fact that you are committed to this marriage and you are positive about how this marriage will turn out makes everything seem worth it son. You grew up more responsible than I," Charlie explained.

Jasper was silent. "You'll be a better father than me also," Charlie added.

"You were a great dad. You might not have been there, but when you were there you were great. Bells and I had a dad, even though we were stubborn about it and insisted that Forks was the Hell Pits, you were a great father. You gave up a lot just to make us happy and that makes you a great dad and I just hope I can be as great of a father to mine and Alice's kids as you were to Bells and me," Jasper explained.

Charlie smiled a little before he grabbed his son by the back of his neck, pulling him into a hug. Jasper smiled a little as he hugged his father back. "I love you Jasper, never forget that son," Charlie insisted.

"I won't," Jasper answered, "love you too dad."

The older man let his son go as there was a knock on the door. "Mother of the groom at the door," Renee called.

"Come in mom," Jasper answered smiling.

Renee walked in with a smile. "You look so handsome!" Renee exclaimed, hugging her son.

"Yeah, not half bad huh?" he asked with a grin.

Renee laughed softly as she pulled back. "So grown up, I can hardly believe it," she commented. Jasper laughed a little before Renee fixed the collar of his shirt. "You're so handsome," she murmured.

"You look beautiful mom," Jasper answered.

"Thank you sweetheart," Renee said smiling, kissing his cheek.

Jasper looked towards the door. "Hey Phil," he greeted his stepfather.

"Hey Jasper, clean up nice," Phil commented.

Renee smiled at Charlie. "Hi Charlie," she greeted.

"Hi Renee," Charlie answered.

Jasper cleared his throat when it grew quiet in the room. "Well, I don't know about you guys but Jazz here has a wedding to go to," Emmett called to the door.

"Oh yes, yes let's go," Renee answered as they left.

Jasper was standing at the altar, nervous as ever as Edward and Emmett took their places behind him. The minister stood under the arch that was set up the night before with white lilies and roses covering it. The music began to play and Esme was helping one-year-old Liam down the aisle as he was the ring bearer. Following behind them was the flower girl, Bree; she was Rosalie, Edward, and Alice's cousin.

Bella walked down the aisle first with Rosalie behind her. Jasper let out a deep breath as his palms began to sweat a little. The wedding march began and the guests stood up as Carlisle escorted Alice down the aisle. Jasper felt his heart stop in his chest and even though he wasn't a crier, he had some tears in his eyes when he saw Alice. She looked absolutely stunning and she was all his. They stopped at the altar and the minister smiled softly. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do, Carlisle Anthony Cullen," Carlisle replied.

He kissed his daughter's cheek with a smile before he took Jasper's hand and placed Alice's hand in his. He held their hands together with a smile. "Take care of each other and love each other until love is nonexistent in the world," he advised before sitting down next to Esme. Alice smiled as she handed Bella her bouquet.

Jasper held onto Alice's hands with a smile. "You look beautiful," he mouthed to her. Alice gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"So do you," she mouthed back.

Chuckling softly, they turned to the minister as he began the ceremony.

Alice smiled as she listened to the minister's words. This was a dream come true, not only was she actually getting married, but the way Jasper would look at her during the ceremony made her heart fly. She looked up when the minister's words broke through her daydream. "The bride and groom have decided they would like to write their own vows. Alice, you may begin," the minister informed. Alice bit her lower lip as she held onto Jasper's hand.

"I never…ever thought I would make it to this point in my life. I mean, being eighteen yeah I saw that, but getting married? That was just a far off, vivid dream that I thought would never come true. Then I met you…Jasper you were literally my Knight in Shining Armor who came to my rescue. You saved me; you saved me from the nightmares that have plagued me for years. My heart had nothing but chains and ice around it that locked in all the heartache and the pain I had gone through. You came into my life, you had the key that unlocked the chains and when those chains were unlocked the ice melted. The hole in my soul was patched up and you convinced me that love isn't just a fairytale. You gave me everything and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Jasper and I can't wait to spend forever with you," she explained with tears in her eyes.

Jasper swallowed hard, moving his thumbs over her wrists. "You are everything to me, Alice, more than any words can describe. When we met, I was also cold hearted and had a stone wall built around my heart. I had also been betrayed and hurt by people I thought I trusted. I met you, and then I thought 'I had to meet this girl'. I had to get to know her. You were so scared and you tried to push me away, but nothing in the world could keep me away from you. You complete me in every way possible, in ways I never thought I could be completed in. I promise Alice, from here on out I will treat you like the princess…no…like the queen you deserve to be treated as. You deserve the world and if you asked me for the moon I'd put a lasso around it and give it to you. Anything you'd ask me to do, I will do it. I love you Alice, and having the chance to spend the rest of my life with you is an honor and privilege. Forever I will show you how much I love you and never again will you feel the hurt and the pain you had once felt," he explained.

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd or at the altar. "The rings please?" the minister asked. Edward reached into his jacket pocket, removing the rings and handing them to the minister. After the rings were blessed, Jasper took a ring and held Alice's hand up.

"With this ring, I promise my heart, my soul, and my future," he vowed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Alice smiled softly as she held Jasper's hand up and took the other ring. "With this ring, I promise my heart, my soul, and my future," she vowed in return as she slipped the ring onto his finger. They held hands again; their eyes were sparkling like fireworks had gone off in them.

"By the powers vested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister informed smiling at the young couple, "you make kiss your bride."

Without having to be told twice, Jasper placed his hand on the back of Alice's neck and kissed her deeply. Alice kissed him back with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Pulling away, they were laughing softly with all the happiness in the world showing on their faces. Alice reached up, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper hugged her back, holding her close to him. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you for the first time as a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Swan," the minister announced. The guests clapped and they could hear Emmett whooping and cheering for them. Jasper kissed her shoulder gently with a smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, so much," she answered.

Jasper held onto his bride's hand and they went back down the aisle together, both wearing beaming smiles on their faces. It was in fact, the perfect day.


	20. Patiently

Chapter 20: Patiently

Alice woke up with Jasper's arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to find her husband sleeping peacefully, a blonde curl hanging over his face. Last night, their first night as man and wife, she froze up when it came time to make love. Instead of getting upset, Jasper just kissed her and whispered his love to her before he fell asleep with his arms around her.

Biting her lower lip, Alice moved her hand over his arms. "Morning beautiful," Jasper said quietly. He kissed the back of her head with a smile.

"Hey," she answered.

He kissed the back of her shoulder gently. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He kissed her neck before getting out of bed. "Come on time to get up," he informed.

"What are we doing?" she asked smiling.

Jasper chuckled as he reached into his wallet, tossing Alice his Visa card. "I figured you'd want to do some shopping, after all we are in Paris," he commented.

"You're so sweet!" she said excitedly.

She got out of bed and went to get dressed.

Later that day, Alice was looking at dressed when she saw Jasper leaning against the wall watching her. "What do you think?" she asked turning around, holding the dress up to herself.

"You'd look pretty in that," he replied smiling.

"Yeah? You think so?" she asked beaming, swinging back and forth while holding the dress up to her.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Jasper asked smiling.

Alice smiled a little as she spun around a little more. "Try it on," he told her.

"Okay," she answered going into the dressing room.

Jasper clasped his hands behind his back as he walked around the dress store. He wasn't much into shopping, but it made Alice happy. If it made Alice happy, it made him happy and it made everything worth it. "Jasper?" Alice called as she walked out of the dressing room. Looking up, a huge smile appeared on his face. "What do you think?" she asked spinning around.

"You look so gorgeous," he replied smiling.

Smiling, she laughed as Jasper grabbed her hand, spinning her around once. The dress was pale purple, shin-length on her, and spaghetti straps. "You look so pretty Alice," he murmured. He kissed her knuckles with a smile. Alice smiled as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," she answered.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he rested his forehead against hers. "Love you darlin," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered

Jasper kissed her tenderly, his hands resting on the side of her neck. Kissing him back, Alice placed her hands over his, her thumbs moving over his wrists. They heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to see the store clerk standing there. "Are you going to pay for ze dress?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are," Jasper replied simply.

Alice smiled as she kissed her husband briefly before going back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

As they were walking around the city, Alice held onto her husband's hand as she was practically skipping around while holding Jasper's hand. He was chuckling softly at his wife as he laced his fingers with hers. She was humming softly as she looked around. "It is so beautiful here," she said quietly.

"It doesn't outshine your beauty darlin," he answered.

"You are a flatterer," she murmured.

Jasper pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm just so in love with you," he said softly.

"Then you are blinded," she answered.

"No," he replied.

He kissed her gently. "Not blinded," he said quietly. He stroked her cheek gently with a small smile. She kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck. She stroked his jaw gently, her eyes closed as she leaned in closer.

"Let's head back to the hotel," she whispered.

Jasper stroked her cheek gently. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied.

Alice held his hand as they went back to the hotel.

That night, for the first time, Jasper and Alice made love. Alice was terrified at first, but with Jasper's constant loving words, caresses, and kisses made everything feel so right.

After they spent an hour making love, Alice was snuggled up against Jasper's loving embrace with a smile. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, so much," he answered.

Jasper kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her back as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

Author's Note: I am deeply sorry for no updates for these last few days. It wasn't intentional, but my grandfather had another stroke that was misdiagnosed twice. So he's been moved from ICU to hospice now and I have been sitting with him for the last few days. The next chapter will be up ASAP, but as of right now my mind is more concentrating on my grandpa than the story. Thank you everyone for your support on the story and again there will be a new chapter ASAP.

Arewennicole


	21. Precious Miracles

Chapter 21: Precious Miracles

Jasper pushed his hair from his eyes as he tried to put the crib together. "Ah! Shit, dammit Jazz can't you hold your side of the crib up without letting it land on my head?" Emmett asked frustrated.

"Yeah well, payback for letting the paint bucket fall on my head and covering me in pink paint from head to toe," Jasper answered.

"Hey! I apologized for that, that was an accident," Emmett insisted, "by the way why pink? I thought you guys didn't let the doc tell you the sex."

Jasper laughed a little. "You know Alice," he answered.

"Ah, she saw it huh?" Emmett asked.

"Saw it all," Alice replied smiling.

She waddled in the room with her hand on her enlarged stomach. "This place looks amazing!" she said excitedly.

"Glad to see your sense of excitement isn't gone," Emmett commented.

Jasper kissed her briefly with a smile while resting his hand over her stomach. "You know what I'm in a mood for?" Alice asked, swinging Jasper's other hand back and forth.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Chinese," she replied.

"Again?" Emmett asked, "you have weird cravings. You used to hate Chinese."

"I seem to recall you having to run out to the nearest 24 hour store and buy Rosalie a watermelon when she was pregnant with Eli," Alice commented.

"Have you sent Jazz out for that stuff?" Emmett asked.

Jasper started putting up the last part of the crib. "Last night she was just dying for a hotdog with ketchup, mustard, relish, and sauerkraut," he replied.

"That's not too bad," Rosalie commented as she walked in with two-year-old Eli on her hip.

"And then she was hungry for a banana, strawberry, cherry, and lemon smoothie," Jasper answered.

"Not too bad," Rosalie commented.

"That was at 4 AM," Jasper answered.

Alice giggled softly, rubbing her stomach as the baby moved around. She and Jasper had been married for five years. She had opened up her own wedding/party planning business while Jasper was a history professor at Stanford. "How's work at the college?" Rosalie asked. She and Emmett married two months after Jasper and Alice. Rosalie loved being a stay at home mom while Emmett was a physical therapist.

Edward and Bella were still in the newlywed stage, having gotten married only a year ago. Bella was opening her own restaurant while Edward was a music teacher at the high school in Arizona.

Later that night, Alice was resting on the couch when Jasper walked down the stairs. "Hey darlin," he said smiling. He walked over to his wife, kissing the side of her head.

"Hey, look she's moving," she told him pointing to her stomach.

Jasper rested his hand over her stomach when he felt their unborn child moving under his hand. "She's getting stronger," he commented.

"Yep, I swear she's jumping on a little trampoline in there," she answered.

He laughed softly before sitting next to her, moving his fingers over her stomach. "And last night you were wondering if she was wearing stilettos in there," he quipped. Alice laughed a little.

"Any day," she murmured.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"It's exciting," she replied, resting her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. "I want to go back to work," she pouted.

"Well unless you want to give birth in the middle of a fashion show, I think it should be a better idea that you stay home," he replied.

She giggled softly, entwining her fingers with his. "I love you darlin," he said quietly. He kissed her forehead, moving his other hand over her back. "My darling," he whispered into her hair. She sighed softly, closing her eyes, she moved her hand over his chest and stomach. She kissed his chest as she started falling asleep wrapped up in his arms.

Two nights later, Alice was breathing as she felt another contraction. She whimpered in pain as the pain gradually got worse. Jasper was right by her side, holding her hand in his. "Just breathe," he told her softly. He grabbed a cool rag, putting it on his wife's sweaty forehead.

"She's still kicking," she told him, her eyes closed.

Jasper kissed the side of her head while moving his thumb over her hand. She gasped, tilting her head back with a whimper as the contraction just grew stronger. When it finally passed, she closed her eyes tight. "You're alright," he assured her.

"I know," she answered.

He stroked her hair gently with a small smile. "She'll be here soon," he assured her. Alice nodded her head slowly as she tried to rest as much as she could.

The hours passed, the pain was almost unbearable but she refused an epidural. Jasper refused to leave her side no matter how many nurses came into check in on her the young man was glued to his wife's bedside. At one point, Jasper moved behind her on the bed, holding onto her hands. "Hold onto me darlin, just hold onto me," he whispered into her ear. With every push, Alice was gripping Jasper's hands closing her eyes tight.

After another hour of pushing, the delivery room was filled with their newborn's screams. "It's a girl," the doctor announced smiling as he placed the wailing baby onto Alice's stomach. Tears fell down Alice's face as she looked at her daughter.

"You're more beautiful than what I envisioned!" she gasped as she looked at the baby.

Jasper kissed the back of Alice's shoulder with a smile. "You were great darlin, so great," he told her as he held his daughter's tiny hand.

"Hey sweetheart, hello," she cooed softly holding her as close as she could.

The infant had stopped wailing and was looking up curiously at the people staring at her. "You know who we are," she said softly smiling. Jasper smiled through his own tears as he looked at his daughter before the doctor took her away to get cleaned and weighed. He moved out from behind her as he grabbed his camera that he had sitting on chair by the bed. Moving over to the area where his daughter was being held, he took a few pictures of her with a smile.

"She is beautiful," a nurse commented smiling.

Jasper smiled. "She gets that from her mom," he answered smiling over at Alice.

"Well she's a healthy 7 pounds and 2 ounces," the doctor informed.

"And what is her name?" the nurse asked as she was filling out the bracelet.

"Emerald, Emerald Lily Swan," Jasper answered.

Once the baby was cleaned and everything, Jasper lifted her up into his arms. "You are beautiful Emmy," he whispered softly. He kissed her soft forehead before placing her back into Alice's arms.

"I'm a mommy," she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I never thought I'd be a mommy but I am."

"Congratulations mommy," Jasper whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Congratulations daddy," Alice answered smiling.

Jasper smiled as he held his daughter's tiny hand. Alice smiled as she stroked the baby's cheek.

That night while Alice was asleep, Jasper was standing by the window with Emerald sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Look at where you live sweetheart, Seattle is a beautiful city at night," he murmured. Jasper rocked her back and forth in his arms. "You are one very loved baby, one very wanted baby too," he added. Stroking his daughter's cheek, he let out a sigh. "You seem to have my calm personality," he commented chuckling softly.

Looking over at his wife, Jasper smiled softly. "Your mother…the strongest, most wonderful woman I have ever known," he told his infant daughter. He rested his forehead against his daughter's. "I don't know what I would do without her," he added. He held Emerald close to him, closing his eyes. Walking over to Alice, he kissed her lips softly without waking her. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled in her sleep, making him smile. Placing Emerald back into her little crib, he lied down next to his wife. Alice unconsciously snuggled up to his chest sighing in her sleep. Jasper kissed the top of her head as he fell asleep, holding his wife close.


	22. Epilogue: Dreams come True

Epilogue: Dreams coming True

Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Bella! She's going to love this!" she exclaimed excitedly. Bella smiled as she looked at the cake she had baked for Emerald's birthday.

"Yea you'll have to make sure Jack and Ashley don't see it otherwise there won't be a cake for Emerald's birthday," Bella commented, patting her baby bump.

"Well keep it in the back freezer that we use to hide all those special goodies from the twins," she replied.

They moved the birthday cake into the back freezer. "I can't believe my oldest baby is eight today," Alice said with a sigh.

"I bet Jasper's thrilled," Bella commented laughing a little.

"He is dreading the next four years," Alice replied.

Bella laughed a little when Jasper and Alice's four-year-old twins ran in the room. "MOMMY!" they shouted.

"What?" Alice answered laughing a little.

"We're hungry!" they said in unison.

"Well we're going to our favorite pizza place when daddy comes home from work with Emmy," Alice answered.

Bella laughed at the twins' matching pouts. "I think they get that from you Alice," she commented.

"I do not pout," Alice answered.

"Please Alice, you flash that pout and Jasper gives you everything," Bella teased her sister-in-law.

Before Alice could argue, the front door opened and Emerald walked in. The girl had shoulder-length curly black hair, green eyes, she was wearing white tennis shoes, a blue jean skirt, a white t-shirt, and a pink jacket. "Happy birthday Emmy," Bella told her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Bella," Emerald answered smiling.

Bella smiled a little. "I should go, Edward's probably waiting for me," she commented.

"I'll call you later," Alice told her.

Smiling, Bella nodded before hugging Alice and leaving. Jasper walked in as Bella left and walked into the kitchen. "You cut your hair," he commented putting his bag down on the chair.

"What do you think?" Alice replied smiling as she turned around.

She had cut her hair back to the same pixie cut she had in high school. "Beautiful," he replied smiling. He kissed her gently with a smile. Alice kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck.

"Ew no one wants to see that," Emerald told her parents walking into the kitchen.

Pulling back, Alice still looked at Jasper with a smile. "Don't go into that fridge Emmy, we're going out," she told her daughter.

"Alright," the girl answered with a sigh.

"I swear are you turning eight or eighteen?" Alice quipped.

"Hey don't make her older," Jasper answered.

"Why don't you change out of your school clothes and put on your birthday outfit you picked out last night?" Alice suggested.

"Great idea!" Emerald answered excitedly running upstairs.

Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, kissing the back of her shoulder while looking over at the twins to see them playing in the living room. "Fourteen years," Alice said quietly. Jasper rubbed her arms gently.

"That long already? Doesn't seem like it," he answered.

Smiling, she rested her hands over his as she tilted her head back against his chest. She looked down, tracing her fingers over his wedding band. He kissed the side of her head, hugging her close to him.

That night at Emerald's birthday party, Alice had of course invited everyone. From their families to all of Emerald's friends. At one point, Emerald was standing by the tables as she watched as her father got out of the chair. "Ma'am?" he asked smiling as he bowed to Alice, holding out his hand, "may I have the honor of this dance?"

"You may," her mother answered as she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Oh my God how embarrassing, my parents acting all lovey dovey," Emerald muttered.

Emmett chuckled at his niece. "Get used to it kiddo, they have been like that since they got together," he commented.

"Trust me, Emmy, when you find that one guy one day you'll understand," Rosalie answered smiling as she held Emmett's hand.

Emerald sighed as she leaned back against the table looking at her parents again.

Jasper smiled as he rested his forehead against the top of Alice's head as they danced to _Wherever You Will Go_. "I love you," he told her. Alice smiled as she rested her hand over his chest.

"I love you too Jasper, so much," she answered.

Jasper rested his hand over hers, kissing her forehead. "Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go," he sang softly into her hair. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes.

"How about you go dance with your daughter?" Alice asked with a smile pulling away.

Jasper kissed her forehead chuckling softly. "Not a bad idea," he answered. Alice lifted Jack up, having him sit on her hip while Jasper grabbed his laughing daughter pulling her onto the dance floor. She couldn't stop smiling herself, for the last fourteen years ever since Jasper came into her life and saved her from her hell she was the happiest girl in the world. She had a doting husband and three adorable children. It was a dream come true for her. A dream she thought was long lost until she envisioned Jasper coming into her life.

Jasper looked over at Alice to see her swaying back and forth with Jack on her hip. He was the luckiest man alive, he had a beautiful wife and three wonderful kids. He couldn't ask for a better life, before Alice came into his life he was an empty shell from his choices. He felt like he would be lonely forever until she came into his life. Forever he would protect her, forever he would show how much he loved her and their children. Never would he let them forget how much he loved them and needed them.

That night after they put their kids to bed, Jasper and Alice curled up on the couch like they did just about every night. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around her was, holding her tight to him. "I love you Jasper," she whispered. Jasper kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you Alice, forever," he answered.

"Forever," she agreed.

She tilted her head back so she could look up at him. Jasper smiled as he rested his hand on her cheek, kissing her tenderly. Alice kissed him back, her hand on his cheek with a smile. Everything was perfect and that is exactly how it would stay. Pulling away, they curled up even more on the couch wrapped in each other's arms as they basked in their ever growing love, knowing that they had each other for forever.

****

(Preview to Next Story)

**__**

Rosalie just stared at him. "Rosie why can't you just trust me?" he asked.

"Every man wants something," she answered yanking her arm away.

She ripped the keys from his hands walking to her car. "Yea I want something Rosalie!" he called to her. Rosalie let out a deep breath. "I WANT YOU!" he shouted. Tears pressed against her eyes as she got into her car and sped off. Emmett moved his fingers through his hair, punching the wall of the grocery store.

Title: When I'm with You

Rating: T maybe M

Genre: Drama, angst

Pairings: Canon

Story is due: July 27th, 2010


End file.
